Harry Potter and the Unexpected Path
by AlexanderFogg
Summary: what happens when the goblet not only puts harry in the tournament but soul binds him to the other three competitors? an unexpected path that not even those who see the future can see. multi pairing/familiar/special abilities.
1. chapter 1

authnote. so i read this story on here by whitsie and i really liked the concept, but thought the charecter reactions were too unrealistic. by all means go check out his version of this for the fan service right off the bat. this is my take on his story so there will be similarities but over all many differences.

summary: so what would have happened if the goblet was confounded to do more then just put Harry in the TriWizard tournament? what if it made a soul bound contract between our four champions? the answer is a path that not even a those with the gift of sight and prophocey could have predicted. HP/FD/VK/CD pairing, seeer Harry, strong beast familiar.

disclamar: I do not own harry potter or any other fandoms used in this story. I only own characters I created. all harry potter properties used in this story is owned by J.K. Rowling, pleas support the official realese.

Chapter one: I Now Pronounce You Husband, Husband, Husband, and Wife

The room that the three champions sat in was filled with a tense silence, which made it easy to hear the approaching footsteps from down the hall. It didn't take long for the sound to reach the room the triwizard champions occupied, with all of them to the new appearance in the room. This newcomer being one extremely nervous Harry James Potter, it only took a few seconds of eye contact before the occupants of the room had their lives changed forever.

Just as Cedric was about to ask the young man if he was there to collect them for tournament business, a golden light began to light up the room. Having been to more than a few weddings in his lifetime, Cedric knew what this light ment. In his experience it had never been this bright, and never between so many people, but what was happening was unmistakable. One thing, and one thing only was running through the mind of one Cedric Diggory.

'oh shit.'

Similar thoughts ran through two of the other three occupants in the room. With Fleur being, visibly, just as distraught as Cedric was, if not more so. With her father just recently winning his race for the minister of magic in France. This tournament was not only her opportunity to gain the acknowledgement of her peers, and no longer be labeled as 'just a pretty face.' This was also her chance to step out of her father's political shadow. Fleur was never more than the daughter of Jean-luc Delacour, the rising star within the French ministry.

Well that is until she had reached puberty, now she was 'The hot daughter of Jean-luc Delacour the French Minister of Magic', and that angered her. Her name usually an afterthought for the people of france, if they hadn't forgone mentioning it all together. Her frustration with this situation often times being placed on her parents, namely her father. Fleur had grown up with her having to take a back seat to her father's political need, so it was no surprise that her train of thoughts on this situation with to how this would affect her father's career.

'Oh God, papa will have a lot of backlash in the press about this, how am I going to even tell him? I know I need to tell him about this before anyone else can.'

Viktor had to be the least shaken by this sudden turn of events, not really showing much of any reaction really. Yeah he has his own surprise with being suddenly 'married' to his fellow competitors and this child, but if he was honest with himself. It wasn't a totally unwelcomed. Being an international quidditch player left little if any time really to have a personal life, that including dating of any kind. The few dates he did have ended in one of two ways, either him going home alone after a very terrible night out. Or, and this was his favorite way to end a night, he brought someone home for 'company' through the night. His first few times having 'company' over was rather interesting to say the least.

The woman he had that night was rather beautiful, gorgeous even, which was what made him excited for the events to come. It was his first time after all, and on the way they had ran into some over excited fans of his. Two young men and a young lady all roughly his age stopped him and his date that night. Viktor for his part was doing his best to try and ditch these fans to get back to his evening, but the more he spoke with them, the hard it got to leave. It didn't take him long to realize that, not only were all three of his fans openly flirting with him in front of his date, but he was also flirting back. Hell even his date was getting in on the fun and was flirting as well. One thing led to the other, and before he knew it, his first time having sex wound up being his first oragy.

'If what is happening is real, which I can't believe it is, I guess I could do worse.' thought Viktor with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

However Harry was much different from the other three in the room, a look of total confusion and slight apprehension on his face. By the way the other three people were reacting, he could tell it was a BIG deal. Those thoughts wouldn't be pondered on because just as sudden as it came to life. The golden light that bathed the room died out, leaving the 4 chosen champions with a slight golden hue.

"What in the world was that?" Harry asked, seeing as by the looks on everyone's faces. He was the only person in the trophy room who didn't know what was going on. His eyes scanned the room hoping for someone to answer his question so he knew what the hell that was just now. Or why everyone seemed to be glowing like glow Sticks under back light. When his eyes met Fleur, she seemed to be lost in her own world. Seething with anger and mumbling in her native language, it was clear she wasn't even paying attention. When he looked to Cedric, he seemed like he had saw Nearly Headless Nick for the first time. He was as pale as any of the house ghost and he, like Fleur, was simply post in his own world. Mumbling on about something Harry couldn't hear.

"It was a magical binding of the soul, something done only in marriage and even then not as often as you think." Viktor spoke up with a heavy accent answering Harry's question for him. His voice was enough to bring the other two out of there shock enough to engage in the current conversation. However before anyone could comment further the light had completely faded away from them, and the heads of each school came charging through.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire!?" Dumbledore raced into the room where the champions occupied, he spoke just as frantic as the way he came in.

"n-no sir." Harry answered his headmaster with a stutter, being startled by the way he was asking this question.

"Did you get one of the older kids to do it for you!?" He now asked, hoping that if he pressed the issue, he would find the answer to why Harry's name was pulled.

"no sir." Harry answered again, this time with a firmer tone in his voice, as to sound more sure of himself and his answers. He knew the more nervous he sounded the more the other would think he was lying.

"Of course he is lying!" madam Maxime stated passionately, as she glided into the room with grace and ease. Which for a woman her size, was a rather impressive thing to do.

"As much as i would love to point out how absurd that is, seeing as how he is a fourth year student. Who you are accusing of bewitching a magical object thousands of years older than him," Moody said gruffly, adding his two sense "but this room was just bathed in gold light a few moments ago. Anybody want to hazard a guess on why?" He finally asked, facing the others into the room.

"Viktor said it was some soul binding ritual or something." Harry offered out tentatively.

"Absurd, the Goblet only binds wizards and witches to the contract of the triwizard tournament." replied Snape from a corner of the room, his tone not different than the one he used in his potions lecture.

"that's correct Mr. Potter. The Goblet of Fire was created to select champions to compete in the trials of the triwizard tournament. There is no way possible it could enact something as powerful, extensive, and delicate as a soul bind. Much less performing it on the likes of four separate individuals." this was Harry's head of house Minerva Mcgonagall who spoke from just behind his head master.

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true professor," Barty Crouch said deciding now was better time than any to rest both issues. "the Goblet predates the tournament by a few hundred years. The Goblet was supposedly a magical object used by magical creatures of intelligence and wizards. It was used to strike magical deals and contracts of all kinds before it fell into the hands of Merlin who created the triwizard tournament contract. This contract is magically binding and cannot be broken." He paused here looking like a tired man out of options. "Now contract stroke by the Goblet can be undone without the loss of one's magic. As of tonight we not only have a fourth champion, but the first ever multi person soul bond." the minister official finished his statement with nothing short of awe in his voice.

To say the four teens were floored was the understatement of the millennium for sure. All of the young adults had, more or less, the same reaction to the news. Viktor was calm, well the most calm of the four, get still wore a face of complete and utterly shock. Fleur seemed to be a mixture of livid and despair, while Cedric still had a frightened look to him and as pale as when this whole conversation started. Harry however was completely terrified, not only was he entered into a tournament that would no doubt kill him. He was now MARRIED to his competition, all THREE of them. There was a long pause before hogwarts headmaster spoke up.

"I see that you four are distraught with the current situation you find yourselves in, however I ask if you could please bear with me for a few moments longer? I would like to call for our resident healer madam Pomfrey to run some basic test, to insure there were no negative side effects that came along with the bonding." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. Taking the silence in the room as consent he sent Severus to go get madam Pomfrey from the infirmary.

It didn't take long for the potions master to get the medwitch, once she got there she got right to work doing a basic diagnostic spell. Once she was satisfied that all her charges were in no medical danger she addressed the bonded.

"I must say a four way soul bond is something I had no idea could ever happen. My husband and I performed one some years ago when we were married, so I know a few things that may occur with the four of yours bond. However this is all new territory, it seems that you four will need to be within close proximity for the bond to reach completion. You will all need to at least share a living quarter for at least a month or two." she said to them firmly "feel free to come to me with any questions you may have about the bond of if any changes occur. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that is all I can do for now." madam Pomfrey finished telling them what she could do, and offering her sympathy before she left.

The Dumbledore thanked her for her service on her way out before a dressing the room once more.

"I will send house elf's to retrieve each of your belongings and put them in your new living space we will have set up. It will only be a few moments till it is all ready for you four, I will give you all the information on the first task tomorrow afternoon. I will leave today to let this information sink in and for you four to begin getting acquainted. For now, we will leave you all to your bonded, I shall send a house elf when your new room is ready for you." and with this parting words Albus Dumbledore, and everyone else but the four bonded vacated the room.

A very awkward silence once again fell upon the room, no one knowing how to break the ice in this situation. Being the calmest person of the four Viktor took it upon himself to start conversation.

"Are you two okay?" He asked to his new 'husbands', his Bulgarian accent ever present in his voice. Cedric was first to answer.

"Yeah I think so, just a lot to take on at the moment I suppose." He stated simply, he had gained some color back in his face, and the fear he had lessened significantly. However he was still quite shaken by the turn of current events, so much so an explosive sigh escaped his lips as he sat back in his chair. Running a hand through his dirty blonde locks he spoke again forcing his voice into a more relaxed tone.

"If I knew this was going to come along with being a champion, I would have thought twice on putting my name in." Once Fleur heard this she joined the conversation as well.

"It was because of the meddling of that little boy over there that has us in this situa-" that's as far as she got in her own personal tirade before she felt the sting of her own words. She felt a washcloth of emotions flow through her, emotions that were definitely not hers. A quick glance to the others two and she could tell, Viktor and Cedric could feel it as well. All eyes now fell to Harry, only not to see a skittish fourteen year old boy, but full blown anger resembling that of a seasoned wizard.

"I didn't ask for fame, fortune, or glory of any kind, I never wanted it. I wanted a normal life, I wanted to go to school and meet nice people, make friends. I wanted to be a kid, I want to be a teenager. Most of all I wanted my parents, but I didn't get anything I wanted. Instead I got to be an orphan and live with horrible people, I got to be clueless on magic until my tenth birthday. The first year I came here was hell! Everyone wanting to meet me, see me like I was a tourist attraction, every adult fawning over me and every kid I met asking the same stupid question. 'can I see your scar?' I mean-" and just as he was about to continue he saw them all make a quick glance towards his scar. More furry then he had before surged through him now. 'REALLY!?' Harry thought.

"HERE!!!" he screamed to them, lifting the hair from his forehead to show his scar. He was about to continue on, but at that moment dobby popped in to gather them.

"Mr. Harry Potter's room is ready for him and his bonded." dobby said, seeming oblivious to the previous tension in the room. Sighing in defeat and fatigue Harry simply nodded and walked his way over to dobby, just wanting today to be over with. It took a little bit, but one by one the others all made there way over to the little house elf to go to there new living quarters for the year. Each one completely drained from the emotional roller-coaster that was today, and as they were whisked away to there new room. They hoped a good night's rest would help make everything easier to deal with in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

so I got so excited I forgot to upload a Auth note, so here it is. this is chapter two and i wanted to say thamks to all of you reading following and reviewing the story you guys and gals are awesome. this chapter will have a bit more of a harry/fleur feel while part two will be more viktor/cedric. I decided to split this into two seperat parts because it was getting long and I didn't want chapter two to be more than three times longer than chapchapter one was.

if you all dont mind the longer chapters I can defenitly do them but fir now i think around 5k per chapter should be good.

now then on to the story.

Chapter two: Getting To Know You Part 1

The first to wake up from there slumber was Viktor, he was always up this early for his morning workout and run. Today being no different than any of those days before coming to Hogwarts, Viktor had risen with the sun. Opening his eyes, he began to stretch his sore muscles and bones from his position on the couch in there living area. He heard several pops and cracks as he did this, definitely not what he considered a comfortable night's rest. Not his worse though.

Sitting up the Bulgarian quidditch star began to rub the sleep from his eyes, he took a quick glance around the room. Cedric was still fast asleep on the love seat by the windows that overlooked the black lake. He seemed to be humbling in on himself, as to try and take up as little space as possible so he wouldn't fall off. Viktor would have offered the couch, seeing as Cedric was about a half a head taller than he was. However, he had just fallen asleep on it because that was where he was situated last night after the arrived.

Last night was, eventful, to say the least. Once arriving in the room he and his older two bond mates set straight to penning out letters. He not only needed to tell his folks of the current situation he now found himself in, but also inform his manager as well. He knew that his manager wouldn't want this going public just yet, his contract was very strict about his personal image and what he portrayed himself to be. He had signed when he was seventeen, so a lot of freedoms that his teammates had over their personal lives he didn't get. Such as his love life and so on, he imagined that Fleur and Cedric were writing similar letters to their parents.

Harry was the only one with no one to inform, no one that would care anyways. He could write to Sirius to let him know what was going on, but with his current company it probably wasn't wise to do. So instead he opted to exploring his new home for the year. Wanting to get himself better acquainted with his new living space he was to share. It wasn't overly large but it was spacious for sure, it was slightly bigger than Gryffindor's common room. There was a sitting area right in the center of the room with a table, a couch that sat four comfortably, and two recliners that sat on either end of the couch. They also had a small sectional off to the left that sat near a window overlooking the black lake, and to the right was a wall that was a bookshelf with a fireplace in the center of it.

The bedroom was behind the door in the back of the room, Harry wondered over to take a look. Upon setting eyes on the room he was met with yet another surprise, the room was huge! Easily twice that of the bed room in any of the houses here at Hogwarts, and with a private bathroom as well. All these things would have warrant some level of surprise, but it was what was sitting in the middle of the room that get him the best. There, sitting behind three medium sized trunks and one larger trunk, sat a king sized bed, one bed.

There wasn't a question as to who got the bed and who would be sleeping in the other room. After letters were written and showers taken, they all took refuge in different parts of there new living space. Fleur stayed in the bedroom while Harry grabbed some covers and l aid by the fire. Cedric opted to take the sectional by the window, and Viktor was laid out on the couch. After the night they had sleep came quick to them all with all of them falling out at the same time.

Looking over to the still going fire, Viktor saw Harry sound asleep sprawled out with the cover he had barely on him anymore. With the sudden need for the bathroom Viktor got up and walked to the bedroom door. He gave the door a few quick knocks before he spoke out to Fleur, hoping she was awake by now.

"Hello Fleur? Are you awake? I need to use the bathroom are you decent?" He asked tentatively, trying to keep his voice low as to not wake up the others just yet. After a few silent moments the door opened to reveal a completely bathed and dressed Fleur. She seemed to glow with beauty and elegance without even trying. That, Viktor knew, was her allure giving her that appearance of otherworldly beauty. Not that she wouldn't be beautiful without it, to him she would be just as gorgeous without he allure working it's magic. Magic that Viktor noticed wasn't effect him as hard as it was yesterday when they had first met. Something he didn't get to think too much on because the French witch began speaking to him.

"Yes I am, the bathroom is all yours, I've been up for a little while getting ready for today, how did you sleep?" she asked him while straightening out her robes for any imperfections. Taking a moment to think back about the weird dream he had last night, it was more like a nightmare really but not overly terrifying. Well at least not until the end when he had a pair of huge yellow eyes baring down on him. The pure intensity of there gaze on him had him practically feeling the heat coming off of it.

"I slept well thanks for asking, I just had this odd dream last night though." He replied in a somewhat friendly tone, but it mostly came off as tired. "do you know what time it is?" Viktor was sure it was some time before five in the morning seeing as the sun still hadn't come out yet.

"It is ten to five now," she said taking a look at her watch that was on her left wrist. "should we wake them?" she asked looking over at the two sleeping occupants of the room. They both seemed so much more peaceful than they had yesterday Fleur noted, and taking a better look, they were more attractive than she had first thought as well. She had noticed that Cedric had smooth handsome facial features, strong jaw, hell even his hair looked gorgeous and well kept even in sleep. Harry wasn't so bad to look at as well, his messy black locks made him kind of cute. He also had the barest of muscles starting to form on his body, it was something you would barely notice if he was in school uniform. However, shirtless as he and Cedric was she could see their toned upper bodys. Something she had no issues admiring in the slightest, she couldn't forget Viktor as well.

Before she could think more on it though Harry shot up to a sitting position on the floor gasping for air. His chest heaved with each breath he took, his eyes seemed frantic and fearful. His look of utter terror seemed to ease when he set his eyes on Fleur, taking a few calming breaths before he spoke in a slightly raspy voice.

"What time is it?" He asked, not at all looking well rested. Fleur frowned slightly at his restless appearance, he seemed to wake up the same way she had this morning, from a nightmare. The only difference between him and her was that she woke with a slight scream. That thankfully wasn't heard by her roommates thanks to a silencing charm on the bedroom.

"Well that answers the question if we should wake them." Viktor tried to joke but he had a look of slight worry on his face. No doubt to the way that Harry had shot awake like some dropped cold water all over him.

"It is nearly five in the morning, by the way you woke up I can assume you did not sleep well." Fleur stated more than asked Harry, ignoring Viktors attempt at humor at the moment. Harry simply nodded but said nothing, he had a far off look in his face that made it easy to tell that he was in deep thought about something that he saw in his dream. "would you like to talk about it?" Fleur asked Harry in a gentle tone.

"It was nothing really, it didn't even make any sense to be honest so I don't think it's worth talking about." Harry said while stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't really feel talkative this morning, he was still a little angry from last night to want to have a conversation with his new wife. Fleur on the other hand wasn't going to take that as an answer at all, she looked at him with a decent amount of concern in her eyes. She didn't know why she was concerned seeing as they had just met yesterday, but whatever the reason was, she wasn't about to let the subject go.

"When I was younger my mother always told me that talking about my nightmares out loud would insure they wouldn't become true. Now that I am older I know she was just getting me to talk about them, and talking about them always made me feel better." She said in a soothing voice to try and convince Harry to open up about his nightmare if only slightly. It didn't seem like it was going to work, until she got help on breaking down Harry's defences. It was in the form of one groggy Hufflepuff known as Cedric Diggory.

"Well you might not want to share yours Harry but I will share mine, maybe it will help you be comfortable enough to share yours with us." Cedric groand out before trying to roll over, and falling off the couch and hitting the floor with a soft thud. A soft oww could be heard under the giggles that overcame Fleur and Harry. Fixing himself into a sitting position on the floor, Cedric while rubbing his sore head was stretching the sleep from his limbs. With a loud yawn he finished stretching and made himself comfortable where he was. He looked around to see Fleur and Viktor standing by the door to the bedroom while Harry was still sitting off to the side by the fire.

"Well" he began "the dream itself was a really weird dream, I was looking out into a room. Well it was more like a tent and it was weird because I could see myself and Fleur and Viktor was there too. Anyways I was so nervous it was like I was so terrified to step out of the tent. I couldn't, like I was safe so long as I didn't leave the tent, if I stood rooted to my spot I wouldn't be harmed. I watched as each one of us walked out with looks of terror, then next thing I knew it was scolding hot and a pair of large pair of yellow eyes were baring down on me. Smoke filled the room and my lounges, I couldn't move an inch because of how scared I felt." Cedric had finished his retelling of his nightmare to the room with a heavy sigh. He turned to Fleur with a slight frown.

"That didn't make me feel much better but it helped a little I guess." He said to her in a slight playful tone. However the person who spoke next wasn't Fleur, but Viktor and the shock he had in his voice was evident.

"You had that same dream!" He said in complete and utter shock written all over his body and tone of voice. Cedric snapped his head to see that Viktor was just as shocked that he had the dream, probably the same dream he did. Sparing a quick glance to Fleur and Harry, he could see varying levels of surprise. This meant they too had the same dream too.

"How could that be even possible? Is it because of the bond we share now?" He asked wryly, but the only answer he got was a collective shoulder shrug. With a heavy sigh Cedric leaned back to rest his back against the loveseat he slept on the last night. 'I suppose that's one thing we can bring up in our check-up with Madame Pomfrey.' He thought to himself. He had a sneaky suspicion that Harry might have a better idea of what was happening than he let on, but he didn't bother trying to press his junior into saying anything. If he wasn't willing to share what he knew on his own, it would be useless to try and get it out of him now that he seemed even more nervous than before. It was almost as if Cedric could feel his unease as his own, which was another thing he would have to bring up to the medwitch.

They all sat there for a few moments in silence, none of them knowing what to say now but most of them having the same thing running through their heads. All but Harry ofcourse who was having an internal freak out, and doing a horrible job of keeping it in. 'What the hell!?! That dream felt more real than any of the nightmares i had before. Usually when i have one of those nightmares, the events that happen in them aren't too far off from actually happening.' Harry thought to himself panicking even more when he thought of the possible cause of the nightmare.

'Professor Dumbledore said that people who can see the future in dreams or visions were called seers or something like that. Hermione thinks that divination is a load of crap, but I have these kinds of dreams all the time before something bad happens. It can't just be a coincidence.' he figured that he wasn't going to get anywhere mulling it over in his head. He would ask the headmaster when he saw him later in the morning, hopefully he had the answers Harry was looking for. After what felt like hours of silence, but was actually about ten minutes, Viktor broke the eerie quiet that had fallen over them.

"I am going to shower and prep for the day we have ahead, after we have all shower you two will show us where we can eat yes?" He asked the question to Harry and Cedric, his accent sounding less thick than it had the day before. Harry however did not look as if that was the best course of action for this morning.

"Maybe we should see if we ca. See madame Pomfrey first? I mean I want answer to what's happening pretty bad, at least more than I want food at the moment." Harry suggested to the group, Cedric and Fleur both agreed with the youngest member of their new polyamorous family. Viktor simply shrugged symboling he didn't much care when they got food.

"That's fine." He agreed "Then someone should send a house elf to let her know that we wish to see her, and also what for." He suggested back before leaving the living room and going off into there bathroom. Harry nodded at him before he left, and Cedric looked over to him in curiosity.

"Are house elves even up at this time?" He asked, hoping harry would know if they would be or not. Being in Hufflepuff he knew they got up early to begin making breakfast for the castle. However breakfast wasn't going to be served for another couple of hours, he doubted any house elf would be awake by now. Despite this Harry gave Cedric a playful smile.

"I think I might know one who would be up by now." He said with mirth in his voice, before clearing his throat and giving out a firm 'DOBBY'. The over excited house elf who had taken them to there new living quarters last night had now shown up. He seemed to have just as much energy now as he did last night, despite the early hour it was.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir called for me?" Dobby asked looking at harry from the center of the room where he stood. Harry just put on a friendly smile and addressed the house elf with a kind tone.

"Yeah I did, could you go to Madame Pomfrey and ask her if we could see her as soon as possible? We have a few questions about the bond we wanted to ask her about. Also if you see Professor Dumbledore let him know that we will be ready to see him whenever he is." Harry asked the eager house elf for this favor. Harry knew that Dobby would happily do anything he asked of him, but that doesn't mean he went and asked Dobby to do things for him all the time. He saw Dobby as one of his friends, he valued him just as much as Hermione and Ron.

With a quick nod Dobby was off to find the people Harry asked him to. It didn't take too long for Dobby to return with the news that both Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore would not be able to see them till closer to noon. Although the medwitch gave the advice of still staying close together during the day, advising they skip classes for the coming week in order to insure close proximity with one another. If they did not sit as a group then at the very least they needed to sit in pairs, and they could only be one table away from the other pair. They all seemed to have some issues with it in one way or the other, but the one with the biggest issue was one Cedric Diggory.

His issue wasn't like Fleurs, where she was worried about how her classmates would again start there rumors of her being a whore of some kind because she was with a foreign male so soon after arriving. Nor was it like Viktors, who had to worry about how he was going to hide this from the public while having to be so close to them. Hell, he would have settled for Harry's issue of the school staring and whispering while he wonders if his friends believe him or not. These would have been issues he could deal with, however his issue wasn't as easy. His issue was one beautiful Ravenclaw that was a few years younger than him he had started dating just recently.

'Ohh shit, Cho!' Cedric thought to himself, after all the rollercoaster of events that happened in the past twenty four hours. He finally remembered that he not only got married, but he got married while dating another girl. Thoughts of her and how she would take all of this was running through his mind the entire time he got ready. After Viktor showered, it was Cedric, then Harry and by the time Harry was finished getting ready he stopped them all.

"I think we need to talk about who is sitting with who, we all agreed on keeping this a secret for now so the sitting in pairs thing is our best option." He got rather quickly, wanting to just rush through and be over with it. They had all stopped short of the door to listen to what cedric was saying and they all agreed on what he was saying. Seeing that he had them on his side and had there attention he pressed on. "So, I was thinking that me and Viktor could eat together while Harry took you to meals for now Fleur. Just because I don't think my girlfriend would like if I showed up with the prettiest witch in all the school." He was nervous, fidgeting where he stood. In all fairness it was a hard thing to do, telling your husbands and wife you were seeing someone.

"And who is this witch that has my husband's affection?" Viktor had asked jokingly to lighten the tension that cedric was no doubt feeling. To be honest none of them could be mad, they were all strangers to one another and they each had their own lives before this. Not to say he wasn't a tad bit jealous of this witch who had his husbands attention. He was hoping that his bond mates would be single, so it would be easier to make this four-way work. However, it seems lately that the universe is hell bent on making life difficult for them.

"Her name is Cho Chang, she is a fourth year Ravenclaw. I met her last year before schools end, we had gotten close and vegan exchanging letters over the summer. Things hadn't been made official until we came back to school this year." Cedric said with more ease than he had started the conversation. Viktors joke seemed to lighten up the mood, or at least that was what he thought until he saw Harry's reaction to who was his girlfriend.

Harry looked like someone had shot him clean through the heart several times with a tank. Of all the girls in all the school why did he have to be dating Cho Chang, his biggest crush in all of Hogwarts. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell as loud as he could, he wanted to unload all of this pain and anger out on Cedric for taking Cho from him. She was supposed to be his not Cedric, she was the only one who truly got him as a person. She was the only one who didn't look at the scar, but saw past it, she saw the real Harry Potter through all of the fame that was thrusted on him.

He knew it was childish to think that way but it's what he felt and he couldn't help that no matter how hard he tried. The others had noticed the sudden change in Harry's demeanor as well, and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Are you okay Harry?" Fleur asked him gently. This seemed to snap Harry to reality somewhat as his head jerked up slightly and he focused his attention to the others in the room. He saw each one had a face of curiosity and concern, no doubt he looked like someone had shot Hedwig. Quickly straining his lips into a smile, which probably looked horribly fake on him, he spoke in forced happy tone.

"Of course never better" after that response he held out his arm for Fleur to take. "Shall we get going? I wanted to meet up with one of my friends at breakfast to ask her to get my homework assignments from my classes for the next week."

"Lead the way." She said while locking her arm with her youngest husband. Once they had left the room both her and Harry could feel the loss of not being with the other two. It felt like they had left part of themself back in the room, but Harry didn't want to go back. As much as he just wanted to run back to them and into their arms, he needed to be away from Cedric. Just for a little while so he could work through whatever emotions he was feeling about him and Cho. Fleur for her part wanted to say something to Harry to help find out what was bothering him, but since she doesn't know him very well she decided to stay silent. Besides she was more focused on her feelings of loss and emptiness without the others there. Having Harry beside her helped, but she still felt an overwhelming amount of loneliness without them all together. After a few moments of walking the silence was too much for her to handle so she decided on trying to get to know Harry. After all they would be spending the rest of their lives together might as well get to know him, she thought.

"Tell me Harry, do you know what you want to do after your time here at Hogwarts? " She asked him trying to get his mind out of whatever bad place it had gone. Harry for his part was glad for the distraction and thought about her question for a few moments.

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment, I mean I would love to play quidditch professionally. I think I'm pretty decent at it too, I mean I made seeker in my first year here at school. From what I heard it was an impressive thing I got on the team at all in my first year." He said with a small amount of pride seeping through when he mentioned how he became seeker when he first came to school. Fleur was impressed when he said that, despite her disinterest in quidditch she knew that getting onto a school team in your first year was impossible. Well almost impossible seeing as Harry was able to do it somehow.

"That's rather impressive that you made your school team so young. I don't play myself, but I have a few friends who play and they have told me no school lets first year play on the team. Most don't know how to control their brooms properly and usually would fall of or crash if the had to fly for as long as a quidditch match is." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't that big of a deal to him that he made it on the team so young.

"I guess it's impressive, it never really mattered to me much. I just always thought flying was fun so when I was offered the spot on the team, I took it." He was sure to be careful and lead her around one of the various trick steps that was on the ever changing staircases leading to the great Hall. "My first match had me terrified though, I had never played a sport in my life before quidditch. Not only was I supposed to fly well, I was expected to out fly someone one or two years my senior. It was a lot of pressure for an eleven year old let me tell you. I got so nervous that to win the game I caught the snitch in my mouth." He laughed at the memory of his first quidditch match and how he caught the snitch to end the game and win the first game for his team. Fleur laughed as well, finding the mental image of Harry flying on his broom and instead of reaching out with his hand to catch it, he was leaning forward trying to swallow the small golden ball.

"I may not be an expert but i do not believe you are supposed to eat the snitch to end the game." She said while chuckling at the retelling of his first school quidditch match. Harry just rolled his eyes playfully while smiling at her.

"you don't say? That advice would have helped in my first year more than it does now, where were you three years ago when I needed that advice?" He asked sarcastically. Wanting to keep his good mood goong Fleur played along with his joke. She put on her most innocent face before replying to Harry.

"I was still in france sweety." She said in an equally playful tone in her voice, this made Harry laugh harder than he already was. Fleur had to admit that even though he was so much younger than she was, he was still good company. After a few moments of laughter they both calmed down enough to continue the conversation.

"Any other career paths you are thinking about other than being a professional snitch eater?" She asked him sincerely wanting to know about what it was Harry wanted to do with his life. Smiling back at her he gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe an auror, you know I'm pretty well known for fighting off dark wizards." He replied light heartedly to her. "I already have a battle scar." Although he was joking, you could hear the slight bitterness in his voice. This made Fleur thin back to the whole fiasco that had happened last night, she decided now was a better time as any to talk about it. She wanted to apologize not only for how her headmistress acted towards him, but also for how she herself acted as well. She definitely knew what it felt like to be looked at as something you weren't and to not be seen for who you really are.

"Harry about last night," Fleur began getting his full attention now, even though he looked like he wanted to talk about anything but what happened after the goblet chose him to be the fourth champion.

"I wanted to apologize. Not only for how my headmistress treated you, but for how I acted as well. I know it you may not think I am, but i truly do feel sorry for it, I hope you can forgive me and we can start again fresh." She finished off, offering him a friendly smile. Harry for his part was more or less over what happened last night, he really just wanted to move forward with his life and try to make the best out of this new development. He would be lying if he said he wasn't angry at all about what happened or how everyone else treated him. Then again if the roles had been reversed and he was the one in Fleurs headmistress shoes, he would have reacted the same way.

"Don't worry about it Fleur it's over now, not much else we can do about it anyways other than try to make this work. Even if we never really "love" each other I atleast want us all to be on friend bases with one another." For her par Fleur was shocked on how dismissive he was about the whole thing, but then again he had a point. They could do nothing in terms of trying to change their situation, they could only try to make the best out of it. She gave Harry a smile and a small nkd of her head to show she had agreed with what he said.

"Fair enough, I think that's best anyways for our unique situation. So who is this friend we are going to meet up with?" She now asked, the area they were walking in now seemed slightly familiar to her. She assumed they had to be close to the great Hall by now. Harry smiled fondly at the thought of the brunette bushy haired witch that was his friend.

"Her name is Hermione, she is the smartest witch I know excluding teachers of course. She is a great friend and has helped me through a lot of problems that I got myself into. We'll probably run into Ron too, he was my first friend my age here at Hogwarts. He can be a little difficult at times but he is still a great friend, and his family are great people too." He told her with fondness in his voice that always came up when talking about his two best friends.

Fleur was about to comment on how that of they are as great as he says she couldn't wait to meet them, out of the corner of her eye she saw two people making their way towards them. She and Harry had just reached the door to the great Hall when these two spotted then and began to approach. It was a male and female duo, the male looking pretty angry while the female trailed behind try to get him to stop. She was going to ask Harry if he knew who was coming up to them, but one look at his face told her he knew exactly who was coming up. She could hear the bushy haired girl trying to calm the boy down as they came up.

"Ron calmed down I'm sure there is an explanation on why Harry is in the tournament. You know as Well as I do he wouldn't want that kind of attention so please don't start a fight." She pleaded with him as they got closer. So these two were who they were going to meet up with she thought to herself. With a mental sigh, she only had one thing go through her head.

'Well this should be fun.'


	3. getting to know you part 2

Hello all and thank you for waiting, Chapter three is finally here! it feels like so long since I have updated I want to say that I appreciate all of the people who have recently started following my story and for those who have been following it since day one I appreciate you all. It feels like forever since my last update and for that i want to say i'm sorry. For those of you who want me to continue this story or are worried that I won't continue rest assured that is not the case. The reason for the long period of time before the update was to make sure that these chapters feel like real people going through this issue. Being my first fic ever, I want to make sure that it not only makes sense and is a good story to read but that the characters and their reactions feel authentic. However I can assure you that there will be more fluff to come between all characters and each character will be getting significant time alone with other characters as well as having time as a group I also don't want to just focus on what the main characters (Harry, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur) but to also focus on minor characters and the story as a whole. That being said I hope you enjoy the chapter please leave reviews if you I haven't I love to hear feedback and any suggestions that you guys may have. For those new leaders who are just coming in please go ahead and give the story of follow if you like what you read. Also disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters the only thing I claim ownership of is any OC'S that I create within the story. I also do not own any other fandoms that I may be using in this story being that there may be some crossovers between Lord of the Rings ( a fantastic movie which I have just had the pleasure of seeing the first two) and The Magicians ( a novel in show I strongly suggest to any of you if you haven't had the pleasure to see and or read them yet) now without further Ado please enjoy the story and I promise to be working as diligently as I can on chapter 4.

Chapter three: Getting to Know You Part 2

Viktor and Cedric stood behind after Harry and Fleur left so that Harry could get the space he seemed to need. They could only wait a few minutes before departing for the great hall, the amount of emptiness they felt from the loss of their other two bond mates being to much to bare. What was worse was they had waited in complete silence the whole time, which wouldn't have been so bad if every second didn't feel like a year passing by. The walk was shaping up to be more of the same seeing as both Viktor nor Cedric jad made the decision to speak up about anything really. Both had their own questions and wonders about what just happened but neither knew just how to get them out right. Besides it wasn't like either one would have anything other than guesses and assumptions, so they pressed on in silence. After exactly three minutes of silence Viktor decided to break the ice with some conversation.

"So the clean sweep that's on the broom wrack, is that yours?" Asked Viktor, stumbling with his steps and broken English as best he could. He was determined to get conversation at least started, if he could do that then everything would start rolling a bit smoother. However the fates were working against him it seemed, Cedric only just being snapped from his dais gave Viktor a quizzical look. Cursing under his breath Viktor asked Cedric again.

"Is that your clean sweep in the bedroom?" He tried to sound more confident than he did before with no success. If anything he sounded more nervous than he was before, and that was hard all things considered. Cedric for his part was wondering why he sounded so skittish when he spoke. This was Viktor Krum after all, he saw him live and in action in the game before the world cup. The man had beauty and grace on a broom paralleled by no one Cedric has ever seen. Then it hit him like a an unexpected swing from one of the whomping willows thick branches.

'he is like that on a broom! Not on his own two feet!' It took only a second or two for all this to flash in his head, well to him anyways to Viktor and the outside world that wasn't in Cedrics head it had taken almost a full minute. Viktor was starting to get frustrated, after all none of them had an issue with his accent before so he knew that wasn't it. Was Cedric trying to ignore him? He sure hoped not because that would be a shame. He was cute and he knew that with time he could see himself actually liking the forced situation he and the others were in. However that would only work if Cedric actually wanted to play along and to him it seemed pretty clear he didn't. Cedric seeing his frustration decided to answer quickly.

"Yeah it is, it's no firebolt by any means but it has helped me win quite a few matches here at school." He beamed, Cedric had to stop a small chuckle from escaping his lips as he found the look of relief on Viktors face funny. He always thought Viktor Krum would be as suave and graceful as he was on his broom. It was a pleasant surprise if he was being completely honest.

"You take very good care of it, what position do you play here?" Viktor asked in a more comfortable tone, you could tell that his nerves were starting to ease up greatly.

"I'm a seeker just like you, but I have to say I'm not as good as you are by a long shot." Cedric felt a tad bit self-conscious about his flying skills when compared to the "Greatest Seeker in the World." While he hadn't seen Viktors match at the world cup, but Cedric had seen a few of his games prior to the cup. The level of elegance that Viktor had on a broom was astounding to him, and that wasn't him being generous by any means. Every move he made was done with such precision and ease that it didn't seem like he was even trying half the time. He also held an intensity in his eyes when playing that had taken Cedrics breath away when he first saw it. He was in a neck-and-neck race for the snitch against one of the various teams in England. Bulgaria was up by thirty points and if he could catch the snitch he would win them the game.

Tensions were high, and you could tell everyone was giving it all they had. England had Bulgaria on defense and were gaining ground fast, and the only hope Viktors team had of winning was him catching that snitch. Moving as fast as their brooms would take them, both seekers were blurs whizzing all across the field. What was only a few moments for him must have felt like hours to Viktor. As he chased the snitch with the opposing seeker hot on his tale, he had a look of pure focus that made him look more handsome. In Cedrics opinion anyway. That day was the day Cedric knew he had an attraction to the same sex. He assumed as much before then, but he never thought anything of it really. Viktor was different though, Viktor Krum was his very first crush on a guy Cedric had ever in his life. Now he was bound to his celebrity crush for the rest of his foreseeable life.

'At least he seems to be a gentleman, for now that is. I read about his rather promiscuous dating life in the daily prophet, mainly just skeeters speculation on his love life really. Most people people in Britain have mixed opinions about her, but the woman is spot on with most of her articles. Well maybe not spot on but they get rather close to the truth, closer than most reports really. What people have the issues is the pictures she painted with her words, and how they seemed to be right but wrong at the same time. It's a terrifying thought that we might be meeting her soon.' Cedric by now had gotten lost in his thoughts, so much so that he had been unintentionally ignoring viktor there whole walk. Viktor not being one to be ignored when speaking decided to be a bit bold, and to test something that had been bothering him too. Nudging Cedrics shoulder with his, he waited till the slender blonde escaped his world of thoughts and joined him back down in reality. Once he gave the Bulgarian seeker his attention, Viktor gave him a cocky smile while he spoke.

"Well you know, it isn't how fast you can go on a broom, it's about how well you can ride it." The combination of his flirtatious tone and the stinging swat to the rear caused Cedric to invent a shade of red that most tomatoes would be jealous of. This caused a slight chuckle to escape Viktors lips, I knew it, he thought.

"I had a feeling you were attracted to men, but I wasn't sure until now." He said with his smirk never leaving his face. "It isn't something extremely uncommon now and days so why hide it? If you don't mind me asking that is." there was genuine curiosity in his voice now, as he didnt see what the big deal was with him being attracted to men. The older generation found it repulsive and a sickness, but times had changed people quite a bit. He was sure that backlash couldn't as bad as it was years ago, and as time went on people may even grow to accept them for what they are. If not at least learn to tolerate them. Cedric on the other hand became rather nervous and began to look around to be sure they were alone in the staircase. Or at the very least away from earshot from anyone in the school.

"It's not something you go around talking about openly here in Britain Viktor. Besides I can only imagine what my father would do if he found out about it," Cedric now looked more stress as he continued. " rather when he finds out. I don't think I could hide my attractions while married to two guys anyways." he said with a semi heavy sigh at the enormous amount of stress he was going to be facing in the coming months.

Viktor for his part felt sympathy for his newly minted husband, sexuality wasn't as big a deal back home. Well it was, but he realized quick that trying to get everyone to like and approve of his life was in fact, a losing battle. The older seeker wasn't a stranger to relationships with men at all, having his first boyfriend before he even entered his fourth year at Durmstrang. It was a friend he had grown up with in his hometown, he and Viktor weren't close when they were younger. It wasn't until there first year when they would finally meet and become close. He and Viktor would have still been friends had things not turned out the way they did, he showed Viktor so much love and acceptance. A wave of emotions flooded Viktor as he that about his first true love in his life. Why did you have to leave? Why did they take you from me my love? I miss you so much Amid, what I wouldn't give…, he didn't get to finish that thought as Cedric pulled him back to reality with a shake of his shoulder. With a look of concern on his face, Cedric asked if he was okay.

"Yes I am just thinking about something, it's not that important though." he said trying to shake off his bad memory of the first person he ever loved. Cedric could see the pain and discomfort in his face and assumed it was because of the loss in proximity with the others. Deciding to try and pick up their pace without tripping up on any trick stairs Cedric vegan to walk faster. After a few moments of silence between the two, conversation began to take form once again. This time it was Cedric who started them up again seeing as Viktor was not making his move to start any conversation.

"So what do you think our first task will be? I hope it won't be too lethal right out the gate." He said to viktor to try and get him out of his own head. It worked as he focused on Cedric after giving his head a light shake, whatever was bothering him would have to be pushed aside for the time being.

"Whatever it is it won't be easy I am sure, these tasks killed people before. It would be foolish to think it wouldn't happen again. We should expect them to put us in life or death situations from the beginning to the end of this tournament." Viktor may have seemed calm when he said this, but inside he was a nervous wreck. The only reason Viktor had entered this tournament was because it was a choice he could make, not one that was made for him. Growing up he always did what he thought his parents would want, so much so that he began to let them make his decisions in his life. From how he dressed to how he should act it was all decided by them, going professional in quidditch was decision made for him by his parents. Then there was his manager who decided everything else he could or couldn't do for the sake of his "career".

"well let's not get too optimistic now." Cedric said with an air of sarcasm clear in his tone. Honestly he meant it to sound more like he was joking than being really irritated with Viktors pessimism, but the look Cedric got in return was clear that it didn't come across that way.

"Sorry" he quickly apologized "I was just playing around, with everything that has happened I figured some humor would be a good thing. It's been a pretty emotional day we had yesterday and I don't see it lightening up much if we continue being so serious about this." Cedric had finished explaining himself to his bond mate, hoping his point was a bit clearer now. Which was what thankfully happened seeing as Viktor adopted a face of understanding once Cedric was finished speaking. He was right after all, the past twenty four hours had been an emotional time for all of them in some way or another. So if there was anything that was needed to help ease the tension it was a laugh or two. Sighing deeply, Viktor turned his head slightly to look at his blonde husband.

"No I'm sorry, I appreciate the effort in trying to make this easier to deal with. I'm just freaking out." He said, taking a pause only to sigh and runhis right hand through his hair.

"I have been trying to keep it all together and act like none of this phases me as much. I mean in some ways this whole soul bond really isn't that bad but in other ways it's completely terrifying, and almost unfaceable." Viktor finished in a heavy tone, showing just how much this whole situation was weighing on him. He May not have been as livid as his French wife, or as scared of his personal life coming to light as the blonde bombshell he had standing next to him was. However that didn't mean he wasn't feeling any of those things right now, he felt so clueless as to where to go next. Did he try to make this work? Was this situation even something that could work? Now Viktor Krum was no stranger to having peculiar or outlandish relations, but even this he had to admit, was something he was going into blind. Sex with multiple people was one thing, being in an actual relationship with multiple people was something else entirely.

"I know what you mean exactly, on one hand it is nice to know that I have an attraction to the people I'll be spending the rest of my life with, on the other im worried that will be the only thing positive that will come out of this. We have been thrusted into a huge commitment that none of us were prepared for. I just hope it all works out for the best." Cedric said with an equally heavy tone that Viktor spoke in. Cedric really hated not having choice in his own life, but there was nothing he could really do to "fix" his current situation. He just had to swallow, smile, and bare it for now, and hopefully he would be able to make a meaningful relationship with at least one of his bonded.

"I feel the same." Was Viktors only response for the moment. After that the conversation they were having grinded to a complete halt, neither knowing what else to say to move past that unexpected turn their conversation had taken. They walked in relative silence for some time, the only words spoken where Cedrics warnings on certain steps not to take on the stair cases that never stopped moving. It was at the bottom of the last set of stairs before Viktor gathered his courage and stopped Cedric before entering the Hallways leading to the great Hall.

"Cedric, listen. I don't know how this will all workout or even if it will work at all, but i want you to know that just because we are stuck in this situation and we may not like it. Doesn't mean I wont try my best to make this all work out. While attraction is nice connection with the person, or in our case people, you are with is much better." Viktor said in a slight clumsy manner, "what I'm trying to say is I'm gonna try to make connections and get to know you all. I just hope you will do the same." He finished lamely. He hoped that would help put the mood back in a good place so they can actually start getting to know one another. Cedric was touched by Viktors declaration, and respond in kind with a bright smile.

"Me too, I don't want to be stuck living a life I not only didn't ask for but absolutely loath. So I will try as well to make this whole thing work, i mean we have no other choice right? As far as I know there isn't a way to reverse a soul bond so its either trt and make this work or be miserable for the rest of our days." This put a smile on Viktors face and he had exhaled a breath of relief, not knowing he had been holding it in to begin with. Just as he was about to ask Cedric another question about himself they had been interrupted due a crowd chanting. Since the chanting was coming from the direction of their destination they had decided to go investigate and see what the fuss was about. As they got closer the chanting sound became less muffled and and more clear. A crowd was gathered in front of the Great Hall chanting the word fight over and over.

The two boys were uninterested in it seeing as it in now way concerned them, that is until a certain French accent broke through the crowd.

"Harry!" Fleur screamed out frantically, both of them now knew this was now their issue. Making their way to the front of the crowd, the two were wondering what could have happened with Harry to cause Fleur to sound so frantic. Once in the front they saw what was causing the two to freeze in complete shock of what they saw before them. There was one Harry Potter pumbuling the lights out of a red haired Gryffindor. Only one thought crossed the two mind at that moment.

'What the fuck happened here?'


	4. We're going through changes

Okay so sorry for the wait, and especially when i don't have the amount of work i wanted to put out but as is life, shit happens right? Anyways here is the new chapter in the story and i really hope you all like it. Next chapter up will be the meetings with the headmaster's to go over the triwizard cup stuff and hopefully hogsmeade trip with a Cedric/Fleur based chapter and a Viktor/Harry based chapter coming your way. Also I want to give a huge shout out to all of my fans and followers to this story, you guys and gals mean the world to me and you have no idea how grateful I am you all like my stuff. Thank you. Also I will be uploading a story i have been working on for a LONG time on wattpad soon so if you all enjoy my writing and want to read something original of mine feel free to check it out. I will leave the info in a chapter whenever i get around to finishing up some of the rewriting i had to do.

Lastly to the personal request i haven't forgotten about what you have asked, it just hasn't been something I got around to. I promise i will send you whatever I create on the subject as soon as i have something done for you to read.

Well then onto the show I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters.

Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: We're Going Through Changes

Ron Weasley is many things, the second youngest in a family of seven kids, fairly decent at wizard's chest, a pretty funny guy, and Harry Potter's best friend. Or at least he thought he was until last night, after Harry's name was pulled from the goblet he had to admit he was angry. Probably more angry than he should have been, but this stuff always happens whenever it comes to Harry. He always had something happen that when he pulled through, he would gain more glory than he already had. It was infuriating to have to constantly watch as your best friend gets praised by the world, while you are just an afterthought. This always drove Ron mad, Harry wasn't anything special, just an average guy. He just seemed to pull in fame and glory like a magnet.

Then there was the rumors going around about what the bright light was in the trophy room. No one had any idea what that was all about, all they knew was that it had something to do with the four champions. Seeing as they were the only ones in the room that was the only logical explanation anyone had. Some speculations were dull, like the contract finalizing for the tournament. While others were more outrages like it being a life contract, where the loser of the tournament would end up losing his or her life. Either way it didn't matter to him, it all sounded the same as every year. Harry Potter was the center of attention for yet another year at school.

He wanted to confront Harry about his entering the tournament and not telling him how he did it, but that night Harry didn't come back to the common room. After a nights sleep and a hot shower, Ron noticed he may have been overreacting just a bit about all this. Most of the time these things happened to Harry against his will, not that he believed tbia time was the case, but he did feel it wasn't right to be angry with him for the things he couldn't control. He still wanted to talk to Harry about how he entered but at least now he was calm enough to try and approach it calmly. Dressing quick Ron made his way down to the Great Hall where he caught up with Hermione at the entrance. She looked a little peeved for whatever reason and Ron probably had a guess to what the reason was. Like him Harry was her friend, one of her best ones in fact, so she had just as many questions she wanted answered as he did.

"He didn't show up last night did he?" She asked as soon as he walked up to her, Ron simply shook his head to indicate he hadn't. Hermione gave a small huff at this, she was worried for Harry because this tournament sounded deadly. Hell they stopped it for being TOO dangerous once before. This was its first appearance in Well I er a century, and she doubted it is any safer now than it was back then. It seems like yet another year of near death was in store for her best friend, and that made her worried beyond belief.

"Where could he be, he didn't come back to the common room and no one we know has seen him either. Should we check with Professor Mcgonagall?" Hermione asked, but Ron was to busy with his own thoughts and agitation to hear her.

"How could he not tell me?" He asked aloud, his frustration clear in his tone. Hermione couldn't believe what he just said, she didn't know how he could believe that Harry actually wanted this. Their friend had got hit with one thing after another and all of it was either dangerous or out of his control, often times it was both. The thought that anyone could believe that this was a voluntary situation made her boil over with anger.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't sit there and act like this something that Harry had planned out from the beginning! You know as well as i do that he doesn't want this." The brunette witch all but shouted at the top of her lungs at her friend. She may fancy the red headed idiot, but that doesn't mean she will keep quiet when he is wrong just to feed his ludacris ideas. Ron on the other hand wasn't to happy with her argument in the slightest and turned his sneer and anger on her.

"How do we know that mione hmm? Everything that happens now and days, be it in the school or the prophet, all anyone can talk about is Harry Bloody Potter and I'm sick of it. He is just a regular bloke with bad luck there are tons of those around all you need to do is look." The redhead said with more force in his voice then he really wanted to put out. Honestly he knew it wasn't Harry's fault, but he was just so frustrated with him for seeming to always be the center of attention. His parents did nothing but talk about him, his brothers praise his quidditch skills, Ginny is practically in love with the guy, and he is sure his other brothers preferred Harry over him any day of the week. At school it was much of the same, girls wanting to get his attention or guys wanting to hang out with him, but it was worse when the rumors started. Once a rumor that centered around something dangerous and involved harry came to light, every house in the Scholl was talking about him. Even the bloody teachers couldn't shut up about the "Boy-Who-Lived" and it was really annoying.

Hermione could see how upset this topic had mad Ron and wanted to try to calm him down before they saw their friend. However, as luck would have it , the topic of conversation had just strolled on in with the very attractive French witch and champion of her school, Fleur Delacour. This took the bushy haired Gryffindor completely by surprise as well as many others in the hall as well. That was only because, other than the one exchange they had in the great Hall on the other schools arrival, no one had seen them together or heard of them interacting. The French witch was smiling and laughing while she spoke with Harry, a clear sign that she was enjoying her current company. This had the effect of shocking everyone in the Hall into silence and more than a few young men and women jealous of the two. None was more jealous and angry with the two before them than one Ron Weasley, and he was gonna make his way over to them to let his "best mate" know just how peeved he was. Seeing Ron starting his way over to the two champions, Hermione began to follow after the red head pleading with him to not start a fight.

"Ron calmed down I'm sure there is an explanation on why Harry is in the tournament. You know as Well as I do he wouldn't want that kind of attention so please don't start a fight." She begged him as they got closer to the two triwizard champions. The brunette hoped against all odds that her words would be heard by their read haired friend so they could have calm discussion about this. However it would seem the odds were not in her favor today, as Ron continued storming towards the two unexpecting people.

"What happened Harry? Not only did you find a way to enter the tournament and not tell me about it, but you don't show up back at the dorm and tell no one why! To top it all off you come waltzing in here with HER on your arm and a smile on your face like you won the lottery!" The red head was on the verge of shouting the whole time, his words taking on a sneer like tone when he mentioned Fleur. For his part Harry was doing an amazing job at staying calm with his so called friend. Not only was he mad though Harry was hurt too, how could his friend possibly think he entered this thing voluntarily? If anything this was the kind of thing he tried to avoid every year, and every year these kind of events seem to suck him in. Of all the people in Hogwarts he was hoping that his friend would be one of the few that believed that he didn't do this, he didn't even want this.

"I didn't enter myself in the tournament I thought of all people you would have been one of the few who knew that. As for why I didn't come back to the dorm, something happened last night and I needed to spend the night in the hospital wing." Harry was between irritation and forcing the sentence out through clenched teeth. "And what's wrong with me hanging out with Fleur?" He asked genuinely, albeit with anger dripping from every word. Ron however didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care at all because his answer was just as angry as when he approached.

"Nothing I guess, just a typical you thing always playing the victim while you get literally everything handed to you. You get all the recognition, all the glory, as if you were the only one to do what you did. They act like you did it all alone, but we both know don't we Harry. You did none of it alone, someone was always there weren't they." He was so furious, each question was being said as a statement rather than an actual question. He continued with blazing passion, "ever since the beginning someone was always there taking on the risks you faced. They have even paid the price for it to, but not you. No you get awarded were others get scorned, you get praised as they get put down, you get glory while we fade into the back. Unrecognized for our part in "YOUR" success BY virtually everyone, including you!" He was now practically shouting in Harry's face, letting his rage drive his speech. His anger causing his breath to become uneven, his chest heaved as he drew in breath. For his benifit, Harry wore only a slight scowl on his face at his best friend. He always knew Ron held some jealousy towards him, but this was way past some jealousy issue Ron had.

"Look Ron I don't know what you want me to do, give you a medal? Would you like sack full of galleon with a tiara and a sash that says "I'm important notice me" written across it? I can't change how people view the situations we went through, I can only control how I see them. Never have I once said i did this all myself nor did I every downplay what other did, if anything I put more emphasis on them than I ever did myself. If you have a problem Ron, and it is clear that you do, than you need to figure it out because whatever it is, it isn't my fault." he said rather calmly considering the situation Ron had put them in. To be honest Harry was just about ready to snap on his so called friend, prior relationship be damned. However Harry still sympathized with the red haired boy that was currently being a prat, he knew it must have been frustrating being his friend. Harry knew that, but he also didn't force Ron to stay as his friend.

"So what are you saying "mate"?" Rone seathed through clenched teeth, like a feral animal ready to strike. He had a wild look in his eye and by now Harry could almost feel what was coming next. He knew that no matter what he said Ron was probably going to do something along the lines of shoving him or worse. So Harry braced himself for the worst as he spoke with heat in his words, aiming to have them sting his very soul.

"What I'm saying here "mate" is that it's not my fault that you have an inferiority complex because you can't do better that second best. How about actually applying yourself to anything rather than complaining like a little bi-" and that is as far as he got in his rant before Ron let loose a mean right hook to Harry's jaw. If Harry wasn't prepared for that he might have fell on his rear. Instead all it did was cause him to losing his footing and stages back slightly. Reacting fast Harry returned the favor with a straight right punch to the nose, causing Ron to stumble backwards. Taking advantage of that Harry quickly rushed the red head and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around for a bit before Harry won out and was atop of Rob hailing down fist as fast as he could. Ron was stuck blocking his face and whatever else the raven head boy was trying to smash in on him. Hermione and Fluer both screamed at the boys desperately to break it up, but there screams were drowned out by the loud chanting of the word "fight" being repeated over and over again.

After only a few short moments the fight was broken up by both Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. It only took a few seconds for the older boys to rip the two younger ones apart and hold them back. It was at this time that a professor decided to show up, unlucky for the two youngsters it was their favorite one too. Severus Snape came flouncing through the crowd of students with all the finesse of a pompous ass Slytherin. He took in what seemed to be the issue and could only assume what happened with both Harry and Ron's injuries.

"What in the world is going on here?" The potions master drawled out in his voice that he used in his classes for lectures. Which seemed to have worked because the entrance hall became extremely quite in an instant. No one dared to say a word at first, before one Slytherin decided to come forth and tell her head of house what had went down. She couldn't have been any older than a second year with brown straight hair and chocolate eyes.

"Well professor these two were shouting in the hallway, presumably having an argument over something unimportant. Then the red head hit Potter and they began to fight." She explained cool as she cod while her head if house and the entire student body had eyes on her. Not knowing the effects her words would have, Ron had started to fight against the older boy restraining him. While it was slightly difficult for Viktor to keep his hold on Ron he did keep him restrained, if only barely. To Ron this young girl only proved his point of everyone around Harry was just an afterthought to anyone and everyone. They only saw him, not those who surrounded him since he got here. Snape leveled a glare at the second youngest Weasley that caused him to freeze in place. Honestly after the events that transpired last night this wasn't how he was looking forward to spending his morning.

"Mr.Potter one would think that after last nights series of unfortunate events you would have decided against drawing so much attention to yourself so soon. However your flare for subtlety is only matched by your extreme incompetence in my class. Had this been any other time i would be calling for you to serve weeks in detention with me, if expulsion wasn't a viable option for this unbecoming behaviour. Although due to the, unique circumstances you have been found in I will have to let this go with a simple warning. If I catch you doing something like this again, circumstances be damned, I will proceed with punishment in the highest possible caliber." Snape wore an exasperated look on his face as he finished his warning to Harry. It was at this time he decided to address the surrounding crowd that had gathered for the scuffle. "What is everyone waiting for? Get to breakfast." He finished with a stern tone only achievable by Snape himself. This vause the gathered students to scatter to the winds, leaving only the four champions and his two friends left in the Hall. With Hermione pulling Ron away from the group of four, Harry couldn't help but notice the look on her face. It seemed like she wanted to say sorry but was busy trying to bring Ron to his senses.

After they left it was a worried Fleur who came up to Harry first inspecting him for any injuries. To her dismay he had a fresh cut near his left temple that was bleeding quite a bit. She gave him a small blue handkerchief for him to try and clean up as best he could. She would have done it for him while giving him an earful about how stupid that was, but she was too busy telling her little sister a story about where she had been. It was at this time that Viktor and Cedric came up to Harry to see how he was doing after the fist exchange he just had.

"Well Potter you know how to take a punch dont you? Hopefully it isn't too bad of a cut, last thing I think you need is another scar." Cedric said seeming to be in higher spirits than he had been earlier. He was lightly cupping the younger boys chin while holding his head slightly to the side so he had a better look at the cut on his face. Harry for his part was having a difficult time on listening to what he was saying as a rush of emotions was swerling through him. On one hand he still had his jealous anger about Cedric dating his crush Cho Chang and really didn't want to be near him right now. However, on the other hand Harry was starting to feel warmth building in his cheeks and knots in his stomach at his touch. It was frustrating to say the least he wanted to smack his hand away and scream at him that he was fine. But he also wanted to lean into his touch and warmth and just let go.

He could feel his heart quickening in its beats, his palms were starting to get moist with his own sweat, and the lump in his throat didn't allow him to answer right away. All he could do at the moment was steal glances from his peripheral at the older boy who had taken the handkerchief and was now cleaning his face. The young raven haired boy couldn't help but be dazzled by his beautiful grey eyes that bore down on him with humor and slight concern. Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks increase and knew he was now sporting a decent blush on his face. He hoped that the Hufflepuff Prefect didn't notice his now pink cheeks, because if the young Gryffindor was honest he didn't know exactly why he was feeling like this. Was it because of the bond they all now shred with one another? Would this bond cause them to fall for eachother weather they wanted it or not? Or was he really genuinely attracted to the older boy? It was a lot he needed to think on and it didn't seem like now would be the time for him to do it, as a soft tap on his shoulder brought him back from his hazy thoughts.

"Let me see, I might know a speak that can help depending how bad it is." Fleurs angelic voice said as she took his chin from Cedrics gentle yet firm grip and into her own delicate but strong one. To the the younger boys dismay the feelings he had while under Cedrics eyes did not subside when it came to the french beauty who now took his place so to speak. If Harry was confused before, he was now completely lost in unfamiliar territory. He barely knew how to deal with feelings for one person let alone two, it wasn't something he was used to. It wasn't love, far from it, no it was attraction that had him feeling like he couldn't form a coherent sentence to save his life. It was weird for him that was for sure, and he would have to think about it all later in the day. For right now he needed to make it through breakfast without something odd or strange happening to him. He really hoped that was something he could pull off, because now more than ever he needed to be unnoticed.

After a quick healing charm to Harry's cut and an equally fast clean up, the now group of four made their entrance into the great hall. However any hopes of being unnoticed went out the window when every eye landed on upon setting foot in the dining area. Harry was about to take Fleur to the Gryffindor table when he stopped and remembered, without Ron and Hermione, he had no one to sit with. This slight hesitation on the young wizards part caught Viktors attention easily, his look of discomfort was all Viktor needed to offer up a new plan.

"How about we all sit together? The whole point of us leaving separately was to make it look like we all aren't familiar with each other. Well that went out the door when when me a pretty boy here stepped in the fight in the hallway. So how about we all just find a spot together and sit?" He offered out confidently, causing the others to agree rather easily. As they made there way through the crowd viktor began to notice the stares they were getting. Truthfully he assumed they would get looks and whispers, being that they were all champions of their schools. But these stares, they seemed different somehow. Viktor could tell easily that these stares were ones of desire and wanting, not ones of scrutiny.

To Viktor, Fleur, and Harry stares from random people was something they always dealt with, and were used to them by now. Cedric on the other hand wasn't fairing as well as the other three at all. It's not that he wasn't used to these looks of desire from the opposite sex, but never from this many people at once. To his credit though he was holding it all together quite well for being as nervous as he was. The short walk to the Hufflepuff table felt like an eternity for the four, and the stares didn't stop when they sat down either. As the group began to eat they had to do their best to ignore the glances that were shot there way. The group of four ate in silence, that is until a small blonde girl sat right next to Fleur and began speaking to her in rapid French. After a few moments of them exchanging what the other three could only assume as pleasant conversation, Viktor spoke up to ask who this girl was.

"Um Fleur, could you please tell us who is this little girl who decided to join us for breakfast?" He asked while him and the other two boys stared at her, waiting for the answer. Fleur had switched her attention to the boys and seamlessly switched her dialect to one everyone could understand.

"This is my little sister Gabrielle, Gabi these are my new friends Viktor, Cedric, and Harry." The first half of her sentence was spoken in English while the last half in French so her sister could understand. The young French girl was more than a little nervous when it came to meeting new people, and today was no different. As she blushed and held tighter to her older sister, she greeted the three as best as she could being she was horrible at english.

"Hello I am Gabrielle Delacour it's nice to meet you." She said in a timid voice with an accent that was heavier than any of her schoolmates she came with. The boys at the table were about to greet their new little addition to their breakfast group until a group of Beauxbatons students came by. They were speaking French so the three boys couldn't understand what was being said, but it seemed to make Gabriele rather andry and caused Fleurs whole demeanor to change. The younger Delacour had decided to spit something back at them that was said with quite a bit of anger, but that just made the group of girls laugh harder. As Fleur tried to call her younger sister the group of girls exchanged a few words with the older witch that seemed to rub her the wrong way. The boys were trying to make sense of it all when one phrase the group of girls said that caused them to freak.

"Just leave them girls, things like them usually act out like this. It's in the nature." The pseudo leader of the group said in a snooty tone of voice. This did not sit well with anyone at the table, and they wouldn't take it sitting down. Cedric cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the small group of five witches. He put on his most charming smile and spoke on a calm yet firm tone that he learned from watching his parents scold him.

"If you could kindly not speak about my friend as if her and her sister are just some wild animals I would greatly appreciate it." Cedric said causing the whole table to freeze and look at him like he had grown six heads.the reason everyone was shocked was not only because he had said this in anger, but he said it in almost fluent French. This had done wonders in rending the group of five speechless as well as the four people who were eating breakfast with him, and the rest of his house table as well. In fact Cedric had said it loud enough that the whole great Hall went into hushed tones and whispers. This wound up gathering the attention of the staff at the head table in the Hall. Before the girls could continue any further with there tirade one Pomona Sprout came to the group's rescue and intervened. She like most of the other staff had heard him make an outburst but couldn't quite catch what he said. One was because she and the other staff were sitting too far away to clearly hear, two it was in another language.

"Is there a problem here?" The older woman asked with an air of authority surrounding her as she spoke to the two groups of children. While Cedric gad put on a smile at seeing his head of house stepping in, the group from Beauxbatons was not. Forcing smiles onto their faces the group of five girls answered as one stating that there wasn't any issues with the other group. The other group of five quickly agreed causing the Herbology Professor to look at both groups with suspicion. However with both sides claiming nothing happened, and it had gone no further than a couple of nasty words it seems, she decided to let the ten students off with a warning.

"Right then, I will let this one slide for now but I don't want to hear about any issues with the lot of you again. Just because you all are here from a visiting school," she said while looking at the five Beauxbatons students. "And you all champions"she now looked at the four bond mates and the small girl "does not mean you can go starting trouble all around the castle. Am I clear?" The older woman asked in a strong, no nonsense tone that was more familiar with Mcgonagall than it was with the friendly head of Hufflepuff. With a short nod from all the students involved, the badgers head of house gave her own nod and made her way back to her seat. The group was just about ready to speak again when another person came forward to them, this one being one of the few people they actually wanted to see. The school healer and nurse madam Pomfrey.

"Well that was quite the show you four just put on there, but the French is new for you Mr.diggory. When did you learn?" The elderly healing witch asked the young man, causing a odd look to be adopted onto Cedrics face. The woman saw this and her question from before changed drastically.

"You didn't know you were speaking French, did you?" She asked this with a more worried look than she had just before. The only thing the young blonde did was nod his head, because right now he didn't trust his words to come out in the language he wanted them to or not. Shock was flooding his body with shock to the point that even if he wanted to say something, he could only be sure his mouth would only open and close rapidly with no audible sound coming out. He was scared, he was panicked, he….fainted.


	5. chapter 5

**okay so i am so sorry for the wait on this but i wanted to take the time out tto go back and read my own work. while i did like a lot of what i wrote the one flaw i kept finding in all of it was my grammar. more so just some words that needed to be changed because of miss spellings or just the wrong word in general. long story short i want to do a rewrite but that wont happen until much later on in the story. however that does mean updates will be far apart in an attempt to make sure i can catch these errors and correct them as much as possible. that being said i also work a full time job witch is at night, were most of my writing is done, and sometimes that gets in the way of me getting as much done on this story as i would like. either way i do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its a bit on the longer side in comparison to my other chapters and that is ultimitly my goal.** **Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or and peices of fandom i use in this story. my only ownershipis on the original charecters and concepts i created in this story.**

Chapter 5: Anything Else

When Cedric came around it was slow, seeing as right now he was nursing a serious headache. He could barely make out some vague noise that was off to the side of him somewhere. It sounded a lot like two girls arguing to him but he couldn't place who one of the voices belonged to. The overly irate sounding voice was his current girlfriend of a few months Cho Chang, her voice was easier for him to determine. The girl she was arguing with sounded much calmer than Cho was, the mystery girl also sounded foreign, she almost sounded French? Why was there someone who sounded French in his room? In fact, why were girls in his common room anyways? These thoughts only lasted a moment before his memories of the past twenty four hours came crashing through. Being made a champion, the bond that happened, the awkward nights sleep and morning conversation, his talk with Viktor, it was all there.

'Crap.' was the only thing to run through the young man's mind at the current moment. After a few seconds Cedric opened his eyes to see his girlfriend shouting and near red faced at his wife of barley nineteen hours. The sight would have been funny, had Cedric himself not had to deal with it he would definitely would be laughing at this near impossible situation. However this was his impossible situation so laughing about it was out of the question just yet. Right now he had his girlfriend Cho furiously screaming at Fleur about why she was here and how she had no right to be. Honestly if things were different Cedric would have agreed with her that Fleur had no right to be here, but the situation was a bit different now. It was Fleur who had the most right than anyone, other than Harry and Viktor, to be there while he was ill. The French witch had part of his soul now residing in her so Cedric felt that was her only reason needed to be there. That doesn't mean that Cedric didn't feel bad about having to keep this secret from the young Ravenclaw.

'It can't be helped I guess' this thought was the last thing through his head before he decided to make his being conscious known.

"Fleur was probably just worried about me Cho, I mean I did faint at her table after all." The young man in the infirmary bed said in a groggy tone, still feeling slightly disoriented. At the sound of his voice all conversations being held in the room stopped with Cho being the first to rush to his side. The amount of worry in her voice was immense at the moment as she asked frantic questions about how he was feeling. After a solid five minutes of questions Cho had switched from crying girlfriend to enraged girlfriend in less than a second. She was now laying down light fists against his chest, careful not to hurt him anymore than he probably already was. It was a few moment before the fists stopped and Cho spoke in a haughty tone of voice.

"You may have fainted in front of her but it wasn't her table. Correct me if I'm wrong but the four of you came in and sat down at hufflepuffs table not beauxbatons carriage." The young scottish witch said with a matter of fact way. This through Cedric for a loop, he didn't expect Cho to take that much notice of his arrival this morning. Then again he did break up a fight that was happening in front of the Great Hall. Not the most discreet way to make an entrance, even less discreet when you decided to walk in with one of the students involved in the fight.

"What were you doing eating breakfast with her anyways?" Cho asked now her anger had lessened some, but was now focused on her boyfriend. Cedric was cornered and he knew it. His girlfriend was asking questions that he wasn't really allowed to answer, seeing as what he had to say didn't just affect his life but three of the rooms other occupants. Hell it could affect more than just those three, it could affect many more out of it if she found out and decided to tell others about it. He went to explain as best as he could without dropping any sensitive information, but before he could Fleur had decided to stick her two cents in.

"I don't think that it is any business of yours whose table it was. Just like it is none of your business as to why we ate together this morning." The French witch said in a somewhat arrogant tone. This didn't sit well with Cedric, he knew that he and Fleur were now bonded by soul but that was no reason to treat Cho like that. He was about to say something to her before his soon to be ex girlfriend could explode. Unfortunately, again, he was to late and Cho Chang fired back.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, you on the other hand just met him a few days ago and already are fawning over him like a fangirl!" The young Ravenclaw exclaimed loudly at the female champion. The anger displayed on the Scottish witches face was clear as day. The older girl wanted to state her claim to her new husband, whether it was one year or one day it did not matter to her, Cedric was still her husband. However all four of them had agreed not to drop the bombshell news to anyone just yet, but the younger girl was testing her patients here. Oh how the quarter veela wished to just through her and and the handsome hufflepuffs connection in the young girls face. Fleur was never good with girls around her age, what with them always being jealous of her because of her heritage and all. However she did promise that she would try to make this new situation they all found themselves in work, and being rude with this girl would not help that promise. Even though it wasn't made with the other two present, doesn't mean that the promise didn't extend to them as well. Gathering all of her patients and strength she let out a heavy sigh before replying that she would be waiting outside of the hospital wing for Cedric and the others. After her brisk exit from the room the other champions decided to follow her lead and excuse themselves also.

"I'm going to go and check up on her, we will be waiting for you so we can see the heads of our school." Viktor said evenly as he too exited the room, taking a very nervous looking Harry with him. Cedric was thankful for his quick exit from the soon to be very awkward situation. For now though the two sat in complete silence trying to compose themselves, and to form words to what is was they were both thinking. It was no surprise that Cho had started off their conversation.

"So what were you doing with those three anyways? I mean the last time anyone saw you was when your name came out of the goblet, and why do you need to see the heads of the schools?" She asked the young man in the bed, much calmer now than she was before. This made the young man grateful and hopeful at the possibility of getting through this without too much yelling. With a heavy sigh Cedric ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a handful as he came to the back of his head.

"Cho, we need to talk…"

Outside the hospital wing

Viktor and Harry didn't really know what to expect when they exited the infirmary to meet up with their wife. When she left she seemed to be on a very fail mood, and that was putting it mildly at best. Both of them knew just how livid she was, her anger seemed to seep into the bond like water in a sinking ship. The young men came out to the sight of Fleur pacing back and forth while mumbling to herself in french. Just like at breakfast, both boys were able to clearly understand her.

"I don't know who that little girl thinks she is, talking to me like I'm some sort of man stealing whore! If anything she is the one who is on my husband like she is his." She spoke rapidly as she walked along the width of the hall, trying to calm her rocketing nerves. Stepping out timidly, as he was afraid of what she would do to him for even speaking out now, Harry tried to reason with her.

"Well she is kind of right…" he started in her native tongue, causing the French beauty to turn and face the youngest of the four. The slight surprise was barely noticed behind the immense rage that she was holding back at the moment. Smoke began to rise off of He clenched fist as he anger seemed to be reaching peak heights. Giving a hard swallow Harry decided to continue, against his better judgement.

"Fleur, she was his girlfriend before you even came here. To her you're just some random French girl trying to steal her boyfriend." The fourth year tried to reason with the Beauxbatons champion, but nothing he said seemed to work. If anything his words seemed to succeed in making her more mad. Her beautiful and elegant features were now twisted and distorted in rage, ready to pounce on Harry like a hunter its prey.

"Are you taking her side in this!" She all but shouted, now speaking perfect English. It was at this moment Viktor stepped in to save the young man's life, or at least serious injury.

"That's enough you two it doesn't matter, you don't need to defend him he is his own man. He can explain things for himself," he said firmly locking eyes with Harry as he said this. "And you." He now looked at Fleur with the same intensity he had with Harry. "He has known us less then a day, and in that time his life has changed FOREVER. So he needs to adjust his life around that change, the change that just happened mind you. Cut the man some slack will you." He finished out just as firm as he had started. However Fleur refused to back down, meeting Viktors stern gaze with her own furious one. This continued for another minute or so before Fleur let out a large huff and moved her gaze away from his, crossing her arms in a show of displeasure. She knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that she was still mad about it. With everything that has happened to her in the past twenty four hours, the last thing she needed was another one of the typical girls accusing her of something she wasn't doing.

She had gotten used to this kind of thing happening to her due to her heritage. Once her allure had fully matured into a proper Veela allure everyone she knew had started to act different around her. Boys started to space out and blatantly ogle her, while girls were now more frosty to her presence than before. It was so bad that she even lost quite a few friends just last year due to it. This had hurt her so bad that she had cried for weeks when it all happened, it was also the time when her icy persona had been given birth. Thoughts of the day when her so called "friends" had cornered her in a bathroom and began accusing her of various things. From innocent kisses to sex and other explicit behavior she was accused of it all and no matter how hard she denied it, no one believed her. That alone was hard, but then to be slammed with multiple charms, spells, and hexes, it was safe to say that she went straight to her room after that. Running as fast as her legs would take her she made a mad dash for her safe haven, not caring that her uniform had been close to completely destroyed.

On her way down the halls the boys were staring or whistling as she passed by and the girls were whispering and laughing. This was single handedly Fleurs worst moment in her entire life, it was also the only time she had hated being a Veela. It took several owls home to her parents before she was finally calm enough to face the school again. After she left her room it wasn't till lunch time that day till she got to see how many actual friends she had leff. Of her large group of ten plus she only had two left that had decided to stay as her friends, and while this kind of thing had died down at her school that didn't mean they wouldn't happen here. Hell it was even worse here because now she was being accused of stealing a man that was now HERS. Pushing these thought to the side she took in a deep breath in order to calm herself down before she exploded in fury. With a loud exhale the heat and smoke that was surrounding her hands started to disappear.

As she uncrossed her arms the smell of burnt fabric flooded her nostrils notifying her of her now damaged uniform. Taking a quick look she could see where her hands rested on each arm as those spots now sported burnt holes that exposed parts of her arms. This almost started up her anger all over again but luckily Viktor had came to his and Harry's rescue by quickly casting a charm that fixed her clothing. A quick thank you was shared between the two before silence came over the three people occupying the hall. Each having their own reasons for not talking, weather it was because of being lost in thought, trying to control their worry, or from sheer anger alone. Each was going through something they would have liked to keep private and to themselves, however the bond had other ideas entirely.

Each bondmates feelings were beginning to bleed through the bond itself, making each person feel a multitude of emotions a feelings all at once. To be fair this whole thing was starting to scare them with all these new twist coming that was coming with it. The only one who seemed to be doing slightly better than the other was Harry, seeing as his whole life here at Hogwarts was always one odd experience after another. The quite was an almost maddening thing to deal with. Thank god however Viktor was the one to finally kill the silence that they had fallen into.

"Do what do you think those two are talking about in there?" He asked evenly to no one in particular his eyes being fixated on the door leading into the Infirmary. Both Fleur and Harry both looked in his direction to acknowledge he was speaking, only sparing the door a slight glance before bringing their attention back to Viktor. Harry was the first to speak up and give his assumption on the matter.

"Not sure really but whatever it is I'm pretty sure it's gonna be an extremely intense conversation that's for sure." the youngest in the newly minted quad spoke up while taking just a few cautious steps towards the Bulgarian quidditch player, Fleur made her way towards them as well. This had cleared up some space in the hallway for people to go through without disturbing them or their conversation. Not that they would be running into anyone at the moment, classes wouldn't be starting for at least another fifty minutes or so and everyone who was awake and moving before noon was in the Great Hall.

"I don't know how you got that conclusion Harry, maybe you have a gift for Divination?" The Beauxbaton witch asked her young husband in a teasing tone. This drew a chuckle out of Viktor while Harry just gave her a deadpan stare. However he wasn't able to hold it for very long, with Viktor chuckling and Fleur wearing that huge grin Harry's face gave way to a small smile.

"Oh ha ha very funny." He tried to say with an even tone of voice but was unsuccessful due to the laughter he was holding back. Once he saw that his words didn't have its desired effects he simply rolled his eyes, which caused the other two to continue harder. The laughter took a solid minute to die down, the joke may not have been the funniest every but it was what they needed right now. The past twenty four hours where some of, if not the most stressful times of all their lives Harry being the only exception but this was definitely in his top five. When the laughter ended the three had fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, allowing themselves to forget their difficult situation.

This lasted only a moment before they all got flooded with powerful emotions, hopelessness, anger, stress, fear, shock, but most of all sadness. The rush of emotions had caused the three to have a slight moment of disorientation with none of them knowing what was going on or what to do. Before anyone of them could speak the doors to the Infirmary had swung open, nearly hitting the three standing on the outside of the room. The three gave a slight jump as a distraught Cho Chang came speeding out of the medical wing as fast as she could without running. Being the first out of his stupor Viktor quickly made his way back into the medical wing of the school to check with Cedric on what happened between the two. With the other two hot on his heels the trio rushed their way past madame Pomfrey to the recovery beds where they found Cedric just sitting there, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Now seeing as the quad barely knew each other the feeling of heartache they were experiencing was shocking if nothing else. Filing it away as something to do with the bond to bring up to the resident healer later, for now they focused their attentions to the young man who was crying currently. Not knowing exactly how they should go about helping their bondmate however made things very difficult to say the least. The only thing any of them could think to do was huddle around his bed while each of them placed a hand on him in comfort. Harry was holding onto his right hand and Fleur held his left, Viktor had comforting hand on his shoulder as well. They all sat there for awhile just letting the Hufflepuff get his emotions out in the open where they needed to be. It had taken several minutes for Cedric to finally calm down from his tears in light sobbing that he had been doing, no one making a sound.

"I'm fine now." The male blonde had said to his three bondmates as he took in another shaky breath. He gave a soft squeeze to the hands that were holding his to reassure them of his statement. While the look in his eyes, as well as the quiver in his voice when he spoke did little in the ways of reassurance. However they wouldn't have time to question him about it because no sooner did he finish his sentence did madame Pomfrey come in. All four head snapped over to the medwitch as she cleared her throat to make her presence known. As they all rested their eyes on her the elder woman had given the group a sad smile.

"It's nice to see you four are getting along somewhat, I know this situation must be very hard on all of you but I'm glad to see you all at least trying to make the most of it. I wish I could say the worst part will be over soon but the truth is that this is going to be rough for a while. All I can do for you four is offer my assistance in any way I can in helping you understand your new bond." Her somber tone was matched in the four students expressions as they each gave her a small smile and thank you in return. "With that being said Mr.Diggory, you have no substantial injuries so you are free to go whenever you'd like. I know Profesor Dumbledore was waiting on you four to show at his office for something in regards to the tournament, best not to keep him waiting." But before any of them had made a move to leave the Infirmary Harry spoke up with a question, gathering his gryffindor courage he spoke out louder than intended.

"Madame Pomfrey, I actually have a question about the bond!" The youngest of the four said in a near shout. This had startled all of the rooms occupant slightly by the sheer volume in his voice. It took only a second for shock to turn into humor as everyone smiled at the nerves the young man had about his question. To the fourteen year olds credit he had only gained a light dusting of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. The medwitch had took a second to gather herself and inclined her head for the young man to continue, seeing as at the moment she didn't trust her voice to come out without at least a slight chuckle in it.

"Well i was just wondering, I'm not sure about everyone else but throughout the day so far i have been feeling things. Emotions that aren't particularly mine but the feel like they are, they come out of nowhere at times but I swear everytime it does it always has to do with how one of the others is feeling. It's hard to explain really, the best way I can put it is that a I can feel what they are feeling. I was just wondering if that's natural with a soul bond?." the young gryffindor was speaking in a rushed tone, he stumbled a bit in his speech as well because of it. Harry didn't like being the center of attention of any group larger than three, it was always difficult to have so many eyes on you. He felt like that about anything that drew attention towards himself, except for quidditch and it showed in his actions when in large groups.

"well yes it does have something to do with the bond Mr. Potter, you see when the bond takes place the souls that are being bonded are essentially ripped apart and then merged back together. That is the reason why it is hard for the four of you to be without each other." It was here that Harry had interrupted her, "what are you saying, that I can't ever be apart from them again?" The young man asked in a slightly more alarmed tone than he would have liked. At this the med witch had gained an intense scowl and it was directed right at the youngest of the four bonded.

"No it does not mean that Mr. Potter, I believe that yesterday I had mentioned that your constant need to be around them would only be temporary did I not?" This was said more so as a firm statement rather than a true question. This had made the fourteen year old blush pretty hard at his slip in memory, she had said that last night before they went to their room. After a sheepish reply from Harry that she had indeed mentioned it last night the resident healer had went back to clarifying her earlier statement.

"Yes the souls are being ripped apart, but it's not as severe as you are thinking it is. There are many forms of soul rituals that can be done, there are some that will take rather large parts of the soul to be used as a mean to "extend life" so to speak." As she said this she made a very disgusted face, almost as if the mere mention of it left a sour taste in her mouth. "These rituals are very taboo and are rarely if ever used even by dark wizards. However while someone like you or me wouldn't do this because the ritual itself is morally wrong, they wouldn't do it because of the high risk it has to go wrong." As she said this she could see that Fleur was just about ready to interrupt her just as her husband had. The elderly woman quickly raised her hand to halt the french witch.

"I will not go into further detail than that with you about these types of bonds and rituals, if you wish to know more I suggest you do so when you are much older all of you. Now moving onto the types of bonds that you all have is a lot more ethically acceptable. These bonds would take a smaller portion of your soul and place it within another for exchange for part of theirs. This is the main difference between the two, one is a give and take while the other is simply storing a part of you somewhere safe and live on as you. The other is designed to bring the participants together as a unit. This is done by having the new piece of soul you attained "heal" into your own. Allowing you to know and feel the other person, or in this case people's presence. Think of the merging of the souls as a healing wound and the presence of the others involved can be looked at as a sedative. The more your around each other the easier it is to take the pain the farther apart the more you feel it." She said trying to get her point across properly to the four sitting in front of her. Soul bonds aren't like other fields in magic where it could be easily explained being that it dealt with two very mysterious areas, the spirit and emotions of humans.

"I must say that is probably the best explanation you can get when in regards to this particular topic" said on Albus Dumbledore as he and the other three heads of the schools came in to the medical ward. The headmaster of Hogwarts was dressed in a set of light blue robes that he was most known for. A small twinkle was seen in his eyes at the four young students that were in front of him. To his left stood a rather large woman who had an elegant yet odd dress on. It was a purple dress with a black crack like pattern being displayed from every angle from head to toe. The look on her face made her seem like she had spent most of that morning sucking on some very sour lemons. Headmaster Kakorof hand been standing to the right of dumbledore in his usual white robes that seemed to be far to padded for the current weather they were having. Not that it wouldn't be needed soon though with temperatures soon ready to make a shift on the change of seasons. He seemed to be far more worried than he did to be angry or bitter. Not that those emotions weren't there of course, they were just a bit less noticeable in comparison to his worried features.

"Might I suggest you four start to looking for answers in more unconventional forms of information. This isn't magic that was formed any time recently, it is a very old form of magic and while madam Pomfrey may know much about this topic she is far being an expert." The elderly wizard said with a small hint of amusement in his voice that made the four youngsters slightly blush. "Now allow me to finally explain why it is we are here."

Elsewhere in the castle

Hermione Granger was not having a good morning in the slightest. It had started with boys in Gryffindor common room, ever since her body had changed thanks to puberty the attention she got had went from nonexistent to to professional quidditch player status seemingly overnight. At first the brunette witch found it to be very flattering seeing as she was looked at as sort of an ugly duckling for the better part of three years. However now it was just becoming more trouble than it was worth seeing as she barely has any time for herself and friends. If she wasn't busy rejecting boys advance she was trying to find a quiet place to read and study. Last night was actually the first time she wasn't hounded in the whole time she had been at school this year.

What ever happened last night Hermione was almost certain that it had to do with Harry. Whenever something strange or out of the ordinary happened at Hogwarts it was safe to assume Harry Potter was involved somehow. The brief flash of golden light that came out of the trophy room was no exception to that rule. She had stayed up well past curfew last night to try and catch her friend and ask what had happened but he never came to the dorms. After the clock struck one she was positive that he wouldn't be coming back tonight and decided to speak with him first thing in the morning. However that went out the window the second she had ran into Ron Weasley on her way to breakfast, he was so angry that when we saw Harry he went off on him and got into a fist fight.

As you would expect the rest of her morning was spent trying to calm Ron down enough so they both could speak to their friend. That conversation went as well as telling Luna that there was no such thing as a crumpled horn snorcack. It was moments like these that made her wonder why she was even attracted to second youngest weasley. It had taken one whole hour of trying to convince Ron that his friend was not the one who put his name in that stupid cup. Even then the stubborn ginger just wouldn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. At this point Hermione had enough and stormed off to find her friend, but not before giving Ronald a piece of her mind. She was on her way to the hospital wing to see if Harry was still there seeing as he was headed that way after Cedric had fainted. Against her better judgment the brunette had decided to take the long way so she could try and calm down some. Key word was try as she was gaining stairs and whistles every step she took down the hallway.

She was half tempted to just turn around and try catching Harry before hogsmeade this weekend. She would have to be sure to find him before she left for the village, seeing as Harry was never able to go due to his family issues. Hermione just couldn't fathom why it was Harry's relatives hated him so much. Sure he wasn't their son and sure he was completely different to the rest of his blood relatives but that was no reason to hate him right? The young Gryffindor would have kept on her thoughts of why the Dursleys despised her best friend if she hadn't ran into a certain Scottish witch. Well to be more specific it was the scottish witch who had ran into her not the other way around. The girl was running so fast that when her and Hermione had collided the both of them took a tumble to the floor. It only took Hermione a few seconds to regain her barings before she heard a soft yet choking 'sorry' come from the girl. The voice sounded familiar to her, taking a quick glance up showed someone who might be able to help her. That is if Gryffindor's golden girl could get her to stop crying that is. Because sitting in front of her was a Ravenclaw that Harry had admitted to being smitten with.

"Cho? What happened are you okay?"


	6. chapter 6

**okay so I know it has been a bit since i uploaded so here it is without further delay i give you chapter six.**

 **p.s. i have my other five chapters being edited for spelling and what not so be on the look out for that.** **Disclamer: i dont own a thing except my oown charecters and ideas.**

 **Chapter 6: Come Hell or High Water**

"so tell me again why you're not going to this trip into Hogmeats?" The slightly annoyed Bulgarian wizard had asked while they ate breakfast. The past two weeks were a bit difficult for all four of them and this trip into the village was something to be excited for. At least it was until Viktor heard that he would dateless for this little outing and that did not sit well with him. With the four being forced to be close to one another due to the magic binding them the group was beginning to get along better.

"It's Hogsmeade not Hogmeats Viktor and I can't go because I never had a chance to get my permission slip signed. It must have slipped my mind while I was at the Dursleys or something like that." The young man said off handedly, or at least appearing that way. His body told a different story and he wasn't able to hide that from them, but he also knew for a fact they wouldn't push the issue. The last time Harry's relatives were brought up was after a very troubling dream they all shared almost a week ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was early morning as the quartet found themselves gathered together in what appeared to be some kind of enchanted tent. The nerves each had at this moment was greater than any other time in their lives. Viktor was standing over by himself by the two bunk beds that were set up of to the right in a corner. He was trying to put a strong face on but if you looked closely one could see the color had drained from his face. With cold sweat lining his brow and dripping down the back of his neck, his blood was now frozen over in fear._ _None of the others were faring any better than he was at the moment. Cedric stood in the corner opposite of Viktor on the other side of the tent trying to manage his own panic attack that was coming along. He had a much more obvious tell however seeing as he hadn't stopped pacing in a small circle since he entered the tent. The worried look on his face did nothing in terms of hiding his destress. He was also rubbing his hands together nonstop, showing just how bad his nerves were affecting him. Going over his plan of attack seemed to be the only thing that kept him from full blown hysteria. However any longer in waiting and even that seemed like it wouldn't keep the young man from going insane._ _Harry and Fleur seemed to be the worst of the four, being so terrified that they sat in the center of the tent clutching each others hands for support. This was a feeble attempt at comfort and safety that they both seemed to have desperately need. Both were shaking uncontrollably and both seemed to be pale with fear. They, like Cedric, seemed ready to go into full blown hysteria any second if something didn't happen. While Fleurs magically perfect features were fixed on a worried frown while looking at her young husband like he was to die soon. Harry was trying to give her a reassuring smile but was far too worried himself to be able to pull it off._ _Suddenly a cannon fired and the tent walls burned away leaving the four standing in a storm of fire and smoke. The heat was unbearable to stand in, feeling like it was scorching your skin without contact. The four were huddled together in an instant, standing back to back the all peered out into the fire and smoke. As they looked into the storm Harry was the one to spot the yellow slitted eyes that were peering through the flames. Next thing they new the flames shot forward from all directions while an ear shattering roar could be heard. Screams of terror escaped the four as the flames began engulfing them and the terrifying roar continued echoing._ _However soon the roar had morphed into the voice of a man with an undeniably British accent. By the tone in his voice anyone could tell he was as furious as anyone could possibly be._ _"WHERE ARE YOU FREEAAKK!!!!" The voice had howald out with extreme malice and venom on his voice. This had caused the fours eyes to snap open and do a quick view of their surroundings, see what was familiar. The first thing that was noticed about the room was how it had bookshelves on nearly every wall extending from floor to ceiling. The room itself was a pale tan color with gold adorning the trim and molding, and a pure mahogany wooden desk sat at the very center of the room. All and all the room simply screamed out that it was of the highest of high class anyone could get. As they looked around two things became clear to them, one was that they were actually one. Simply put no one else seemed to be in the room but one person, this person was extremely frail and was dressed and rather raggedy clothes. Second was that the whole room felt familiar in a way that none of them could explain. It obviously had felt like they had been here before however the room itself just wasn't right in its details._ _However that was something that would have to be thought more on at a later date, right now they could hear the stomping drawing nearer. Thinking fast the skinny child made a dash out the only exit he could find. Looking to the left the small child could see a rather average looking man wearing thick framed glasses with an average size and build stalking up the stairs. Feeling their hearts race and blood run cold the child turned to its right and bolted off as fast as it could. The fear the young soul was feeling before had only amplified one hundred percent as it felt a sharp strike land against its head. This caused the four to go crashing into the wall before hitting the ground in the Hallway. Looking up the four caught a glimpse of a brunette woman with fair features contorted into a venomous glare._ _"And where do you think you are going?" the hatred in her voice was tremendous and caused terror to reach the very soul. The next thing the child knew screams of pain were escaping the lungs as blow after blow came down on its flesh._ _"WHAT! HAVE I! TOLD YOU! ABOUT! GOING!! WHERE YOU DON'T!!! BELONG!!!!" each phrase was punctuated with a powerful blow, each stronger than the last. Each one of the four could feel the strikes, they felt the fear, they felt it all like it was a bad dream or memory but felt as it was happening now. The whales coming from the child became louder in pitch as time went on for what felt like eternity. Eventually the strikes had stopped only to be replaced with tugging at the child's hair to drag them. All four of the bonded watched on helplessly through the eyes of this child who is being brutally abused._ _"Now stay here where you belong, wretched little mongrel." the man said as he shoved the child in. Upon entering the door was shut right behind the kid as locks could be heard clicking into place and darkness was all that could be seen. This caused the child to begin frantically looking around for any escape or light that could be found. While this was happening the four bonded could feel the fear this kid had at being left here. They felt the fear of being forgotten here, and the pain of no one caring if he was or wasn't. Claustrophobia soon began to set in as the child began hyperventilating and squeezing himself into a fetal position. As the child sat there in tears hoping someone would come to save the day._ _Soon crashing sounds could be heard outside the door along with other noises that got the child's interest. The next thing the kid new the door keeping the young spirit trapped went flying off of its hinges. After a few seconds of the kids eyes adjusting to the light three figures could be seen standing in the doorway_.

 ** _End Flashback_**

This caused a serious commotion in the group of four literally bringing Fleur to tears over the vivid nightmare they all shared. It took a little bit for all of them to calm down from the heart racing dream, with the three boys doing their best to help and comfort Fleur. After everyone was settled they began talking about it and very interesting information came to light. It was found out that excluding the firestorm that nearly killed them in the dream, every person and place was familiar to three of the for bonded.

Cedric's father turned out to be the man who was beating the somehow fused quartet. While the Hufflepuff didn't seem to be too fond of the man he assured them that his dad wasn't a child abuser. The next person that was in the dream was identified as Viktor's mother and off the bat you could see Viktor cared very deeply for her. He was the first to open up his personal life out of the four taking this time to tell them a bit about his brother and widowed mother. The story itself brought out a lot of raw emotions with Viktor and it was easily heard and seen in him.

With these things figured out it was only a logical deduction that Harry would know something about the situation. However when he was asked about it his answer was very forceful to say the least.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The four bonded had found themselves all sitting together in their living room discussing the horrible nightmare that had woken them. Cedric and Fleur had taken refuge on the couch while Viktor had made himself comfortable on a rather large armchair that was on the left hand side of the couch. Harry had taken the armchair on the right hand side of the couch closest to the fire that was currently burning. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur had just finished sharing what parts of the dream they seemed to be connected with. The only one who was quiet throughout their discussion was the young Gryffindor who was sitting tensley in his chair. He seemed like he was ready to run away full speed at a moments notice and it didn't go unnoticed by the others. The other three bondmates where beginning to get worried about his silence but neither one knew how to approach him about the topic. Well Cedric and Fleur didn't know how, Viktor on the other hand decided a straightforward approach should do the trick. Oh how wrong he was._ _"so Harry, will you tell us about what happened in the dream?" The Bulgarian quidditch player asked gruffly. This had caught the other two by surprise to say the very least. Cedric took a look a Harry to see the young man's jaw clenching tightly in anger while Fleur glanced at Viktor to see the stern look on his face. These words caused the fourteen-year-old to bristle at the Durmstrang student before giving an answer._ _"To be completely honest Viktor I have no idea what you're talking about so I really can't tell you what happened." The young man had said in a rather frigid tone that all of them knew meant he wasn't happy. However the buzz cut brunette wasn't having any of his angst today and met his attitude head on._ _"That's bullshit and you know it either tell us the truth or tell us you don't want to talk about it but do not lie to us." the older man said keeping his voice stern as if lecturing a child. Which was not sitting well the the younger man and he was sure to let it be known. As he stood and turned on Viktor the wind in the room began to pick up and whip around the room._ _"I don't care! It's my life either way and I don't have to share it with anyone, least of all the three people I just met this year!" He howled out nearly at the top of his lungs in pure frustration. His magic had caused his voice to boom and echo across the room causing the other three to cover their ears in pain. This made Harry instantly calm down being that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone who was just caring for him. After taking a deep breath and exhaling he spoke again, this time tryIng to keep a level head._ _"Look it sensitive to talk about for me and i don't tell just anyone about it." he had a pleading look in his eyes as he said this. The young Gryffindor really hoped they would just let this go after they saw how he reacted to it. However that didn't seem to be the case as Viktor had seemed hell bent on dragging the truth out of the boy. With very little tact the older boy responded to Harry in the same hard tone he had before._ _"You can't take on the world by yourself Harry." The quidditch star says in a near desperate tone, as he tried to push back memories of another ebony haired boy with green eyes. A boy from Viktors past the he loved so much that every time he thought the boy it was hard for him to not cry out in pain. That boy and Harry were so much alike, both were willing to face the universe if it meant protecting everyone else. That was a quality that both made Viktor more attracted to him and angered him at the same time._ _"I won't can we drop it now." Harry had demanded more than asked this, being easily far past done with this situation. After getting nods from all three of the other occupants he stood quiet. Allowing the room to go silent for quite some time before they all eventually went back to bed_.

 ** _End Flashback_**

After that night the emerald eyed wizard was slightly colder with the Durmstrang champion. Nothing that was too harsh but it was easily noticed how much more relaxed he was speaking to Cedric or Fleur than he was to Viktor. While for his part Viktor seemed to be a lot more reserved and calm about the matter than he initially was, he even seemed slightly remorseful. Both Cedric and Fleur hoped they could work this out but there was no harm in giving them a little nudge in the right direction. They just hoped it worked.

"Yes but that was before the tournament correct?" The Bulgarian seeker asked him in a slightly condescending manner not to aggravate but as a way to try an make lively conversation. That in and of itself May have been his first mistake seeing as all of them were only just starting to see how sarcastic this boy could be.

"Well no it was after the tournament had happened, before that I just forged my uncles signature. They caught on eventually though and banned me from going ever again. I just came back in time to relive all that over again, you know the good old days." The young man said in the driest tone he could perform, something he was very proud of when he heard it too. This caused Cedric to sniger slightly while Fleur just looked on mildly shocked, honestly they half expected this response. As they have been getting to know one another it's been easier for them to all get along in their own ways. It's also gotten easier to find things to argue about as well, specially since they all shared living space. They were building their relationships with one another, it just hadn't made it into full blown romance. Hence the way they all treated an interacted with one another.

It wasn't just trying to survive to the next day for the four anymore they were actually starting to have fun with one another.

"Harry. James. Potter." The angry cold tone in which his name was said had made harry painfully clear of something he forgot to do these past two weeks. To be fair he had planned on seeing her much sooner but things had happened between then and now. However once he had turned around to see the look on her face he could easily tell that right now it didn't matter. Standing before the young man was one Hermione Granger, and she was absolutely livid with him. She had her arms crossed under her chest with her hip popped off to the side in a pose that said "you're in big trouble". As he looked into her eyes he noticed that her face was flushed and she was biting her lower lip, her eyes held angry while being misted over with some unknown emotion he couldn't quiet place. He was going to ask her what the weird look was all about but before he could say anything she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table.

"Come on we are going to be late." She fumed quickly as she started dragging him to their double potions class with snape. For the time being Harry just allowed himself to be pulled along seeing as he knew Hermione had tons of questions she wanted to ask him. This year was shaping up to be just as hectic and eventful as last year and the young wizard was honestly sick of it. If it wasn't dark lords trying to kill him or possess his friends than it was serial killers out to get him and recently it's been a crazy tournament that went ahead and married him to his competition. If Harry was going to be completely honest, then he'd say this line of questioning to come was going to be a walk in the park.

As the trio watched the bushy haired witch drag away the youngest in their group they all smiled at his misfortune. As he disappeared out of the great hall Viktor had began scanning the from table for someone. His eyes were moving quick and with purpose trying to find his target sitting at the faculty table. Unfortunately for him it appeared that his target wasn't sitting there this morning. Turning to Cedric the Bulgarian seeker gained his attention by tapping his shoulder.

"Cedric where would your headmaster be? He is not at breakfast and I had a very important question to ask him." Viktor had asked the blonde hufflepuff. This had caught the badger by surprise for a second before he pieced it all together and gave his husband a small smirk. He was going to try and convince the headmaster to let Harry on the trip into the village this weekend. Which was something that the Hufflepuff was all for, but he doubted could be done seeing as he has rarely seen such an acception made. Still he could feel the confidence that was coming off of him through there bond and somehow knew that Viktor was gonna try whether he believed it a lost cause or not.

"I'm not entirely sure where he could be but if anyone in the school would it would be professor Mcgonagall." He said with a smile plastered across his face "why do you ask? Do you have a personal question for him?" he asked impishly trying to sound innocent and failing miserably. However it had gotten both Viktor and Fleur to crack a small smile at the very bad acting performance so Cedric saw it as a win.

"I would love to play games Cedric but i am on a tight schedule today now which one is she?" The bulgarian said to him in a playful manner while giving the faculty table a sidelong glance. To be honest he was glad everyone was getting a long to some varying degrees, to his surprise he even saw this working out if things went more or less down this path. However more work had to be put into certain relationships before that became a very real possibility for the four of them. As it stood the best relationships right now were between Cedric and himself, and Harry and Fleur. Viktors own relationship with the French witch wasn't so bad , neither was Cedric's relationship with with her and Harry. It was the relationship between himself and the young Gryffindor that needed the most work of all. This trip into the village was supposed to help with that issue some, but that would only work if Harry was able to go.

"She is the stern looking one who is about to start her way to her class, the one with glasses halfway down her nose." the Gray eyed man said with his smile still present on his face. Viktor simply stuck his tongue out at him playfully before hurrying off to meet up with head of Gryffindor house. He could hear Cedric shout out 'have fun!' as he made his way over to the older woman.

"Well now that I'm done sister I'll be heading out to check on my sister, care to join me?" The french witch said as she finished swallowing her last bite of food and gracefully stood from the table. Not seeing any point in staying Cedric shrugged his shoulders and got up from the table himself. It was decided that since today was the first day they could separate that Harry would get back to classes today while the others prepared for the tournament. At first Harry was against going to classes per say but once Fleur pointed out that the only way for him to survive was to gain more knowledge, and the only way to get knowledge is to go to class, he related. The only thing that all three hoped was that the young boy didn't get hassled too much by his classmates.

 **With Harry and Hermione**

For his part Harry was very confused at what was happening. Hermione had taken him from lunch under the excuse that they were going to be late when in reality they were right on schedule. Then there was the fact that every time he said something to her at would try to give the shortest response possible. Now had this have been ron he would have just chalked it up as her being angry but Harry knew better. Had Hermione truly been mad at him then she wouldn't have bothered grabbing him for class, that and the way she was talking seemed off. However whenever Harry asked what was wrong he got a simple 'in a second' which he really hoped was soon, they would be at shapes dpor any second now.

As if reading his mind the brunette witch turns left and begins leading the two of them down a hallway leading away from Snape's class. They went down the Hall for a solid minute before Hermione pulled open and door leading into a broom closet. After shoving Harry in she quickly squeezes herself in as well before shutting the door for some privacy. Just as the raven haired boy went to speak Hermione placed a single finger on his lips to stop him. Pulling out her wand she made a few quick flicks while muttering a privacy charm, a quick flash later and her finger came off of his lips.

"Where in God's name have you been these past two weeks!? No one has seen you in the common room or in any classes and the only time anyone saw you was at meals with the other champions. What's with that by the way you are always with them, did something happen with them? Where they in some way a part of how your name came out of the goblet? Do they even have an idea of who might have put your name in?" This line of continuous questioning would have never stopped had Harry not done the same thing she did to him and place a finger on her lips. This had gotten the girls attention as she stopped speaking instantly and her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. The look on her face had caused Harry to give her a smile to try and put her at ease, but all it seemed to do was make her blush so hard it looked like she was competing with Ron's hair. However the young man didn't think to much of it, simply seeing it as her blushing because she was embarrassed and began to press on with the conversation.

"Easy there Mione one question at a time, to answer your questions in the order that makes the most sense. No, no one has any idea on how my name had gotten into the goblet but I'm glad you don't think I put my name in somehow. Anyways no the other three were not involved in any way with my name coming out of the goblet, honestly they were mad when they found out my name was drawn. Now as for why I've been missing for two weeks is because I have been busy getting use to my new living situation. I got new boarding for being a Hogwarts champion and the other champions got the same thing here on the castel. We have been hanging out with one another since we are all staying pretty close to each other." he had answered for her smoothly, some thing may have been untrue but these were things Harry had to deal with not her. Honestly he was just hoping that what he said would be enough for her to just drop it all together but he knew that was wishful thinking. So sliding his finger away from Hermione's lips he awaited the next onslaught of question that the young witch no doubt had for him. Watching her compose herself Harry noticed that while the color in her cheeks had lessened, she still had a slightly pink Hue to them. "You feeling okay Hermione you seem to be getting red?" He asked oblivious to why she was blushing causing her to stumble a bit before responding in a faster than usual tone.

"It's nothing just hot in here is all, i mean it isn't the most spaces area for us to have a conversation. Honestly Harry a broom closet? Do you know what people will think if they see us leaving here together?" She began asking him as if it was his fault they had come in here in the first place. Harry for his part was simply confused now, wasn't it her who brought them into this tiny closet to talk?

"I'm sorry?" He said uncertainty laced in his words but it seemed to work as Hermione simply shook her head agreeing with him.

"Yes Well in any case have you found out anything about the tournament and your first task?" she asked trying desperately to get the topic off of her and onto something elves that wasn't why she was blushing. It seemed to have worked too as Harry had went from curious to stressed in almost a second. It was obvious that being forced into a competition for wizards and witches way older than him was taking its toll. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips before telling Hermione all that he knew about the tournament so far.

"No not really all i do know is that the first challenge will be a test of bravery. Whatever the hell that could be, you know i was actually hoping for a safe and quiet school year. I guess that is just not possible if you're named Harry Potter." The ebony haired boy said dryly as he shifted uncomfortably for a moment trying to get better adjusted. However this was probably the worst move he could have made as doing this caused his body to rub against hers in some not so innocent ways. His hands gliding against her thighs has he brought his arms up, the slight push forward he gave with his pelves to try and shift his leg between her own. It was beginning to drive her a little mad. Now to Harry he was simply trying make them fit more comfortably in what had to be the smallest broom closet in Hogwarts.

"Umm are You okay Mione ?" He asked a bit awkwardly as her began to realise a few things different about the bushy haired brunette. She was clamping her thighs down hard against Harry's leg, her breathing was also heavier like she was trying to catch her breath after running. Her face, which was only inches from Harry's, was now flushed bright red and both of her hands rested loosely around his neck.

"I'm fine Harry" she said in a breathless tone as she was struggling to keep her head straight at the moment. For some reason she was just getting so hot and flustered whenever she was around him and for the life of her she could figure out why. It was just like a switch went off in her when she got near him and all of her composure went out the window. Even now she was having trouble not jumping the obliviously cute boy in front of her. All she could think about is how his emerald stared into her soul and how soft his lips must have felt. Pressing her body against Harry's Hermione began to bring her lips closer to his to try and kiss him, until a voice stopped them dead cold.

"And what exactly are you doing going into the closet?" Said a rather silky female voice that neither really recognized right away. However the next voice they both heard had made them easily gopale with fear as it had belonged to none other than Ron Weasley.

 **In the hallway**

"I thought i heard something in here, what's it matter to you." The ginger nearly snapped at the beautiful Slytherin standing at the end of the Hall. The girl stood there with hands on her hips and slightly annoyed look on her face that told the ginger that this was someone that wouldn't take his crap.

"Honestly it doesn't but I'm tired of Professor Snape wasting my lesson time on scolding the likes of you and your friend Potter." her tone, while indifferent, was not cold to the boy in any way whatsoever and it was a bit shocking to say the least. The reason it was so shocking was because this person was none other that Daphne Greengrass, Slytherins very own ice queen. This blonde haired beauty was more so known for her "I'm better than you" attitude than anything, so the fact that she said more than two words to Ron caught him off guard.

"Well I'm so sorry that I have cut into your precious lesson time, I swear it will never happen again." The redhead said with so much sarcasm that even a deaf man could tell that he wasn't serious. However that didn't seem to stop the blue eyed bombshell from nodding in acceptance before going up to him and dragging him off.

"Good now come on before we are late" she said in an authoritative tone while pulling him down the Hall by his arm. For his part Ron was more focused on how weird it was that someone other than his friends or family was nagging him. Let alone the fact that it was Slytherin's hottest fourth year and arguably hottest girl of there year. The only thing crossing Rons mind at that moment was how this seemed like something that would be happening to Harry not him. If he only knew.

Stumbling out of the closet in a gasping sweaty mess both Harry and Hermione stand a few feet away from one another to catch their breath. After a few deep breaths Harry had gotten off the first question, since he was the first composed.

"Um Hermione, what was that all about? Why were you acting like you were gonna…" but before he could finish that sentence Harry found himself being dragged in the same fashion Ron was. Hermione didn't want to think too much about this right now, seeing as simply being around Harry seems to make her lose all reason. Which was completely odd to her because this kind of thing never happened before with her best friend. Not that he wasn't attractive to Hermione she definitely found him charming, in his own way. His body was filling out a bit better and with more muscle than his years before, although he was still slim framed. His eyes also seemed to be brighter than before and with a deeper shade of emerald too. She also noticed that his hair seemed a bit more tamed than usual as well, which helped better show off some of his fineer features. This almost made her shout in surprise as she noticed that again she was starting to get hazy thoughts about her friend.

"It was nothing Harry just forget about it! We better hurry before Professor Snape gives us detention for being late!" Hermione could tell that she was speaking like someone who was on way to many pepper-up potions. Her sentences were flying out of her mouth faster than Harry on his firebolt, and her voice was only a hair away from a shout. This had honestly been the most embarrassed the brunette witch had been in her short life. She just hoped that she could make it through this double potions class without making a complete fool of herself.

 **With Viktor**

Viktor was in quite a bit of a rush at the moment, which is why you could see him nearly sprinting down one of the castle halls. When he spoke with Mcgonagall he had simply asked where he would be able to find the Hogwarts headmaster. She was gracious enough to tell him that he was getting prepared for the wand weighing ceremony later in the day. She also told him that if he was going to get a free moment with him it was gonna be before the ceremony and to find him in his office. Hence why he was currently in a mad dash down the halls of the castle. After whipping around another corner Viktor could see the large staircase begin its descent down to the lower level of the castle. Bursting into a full on sprint the young Bulgarian seeker had reached the stairs just as they reached the bottom revealing Albus Dumbledore standing with a very intimidating appearing man.

Upon closer inspection the professional quidditch player noticed that this man was none other than Alastor Moody. It was widely known that this man was the best of the best when it came to dark wizard catching, period. Rumor has it that he was responsible for at least half of the inmates in his country's top security prison, some say it even more than half. Other rumors say he was there at the defeat of the last great dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, and that his prosthetic eye was a generous gift from the now imprisoned man. No matter how you looked at it the man was known for being tougher than dragon scales and finally meeting him in person, Viktor could say that's exactly how he acts. He obviously wasn't too happy about whatever he and the headmaster where speaking about seeing as he took to seething with rage rather than notice the heaving man in front of him. However the much older man took notice to him right away and was quick to give him a warm greeting.

"Ahh Mr.Krum how nice to see you, you've met Alastor haven't you?" the older man asked in a very cheerful tone, sounding like a child who got away with stealing a cookie before dinner. The young man simply nodded his head, seeing as he was still busy sucking in air to sooth his acheing lungs. The elder wizard smiled before fully turning to Mad at and holding up a piece of folded parchment.

"Thank you for this old friend, I won't be too long with inspecting it I assure you. After I am satisfied that nothing is out of the ordinary I will be sure to get it back to you or Mr.Potter." the famed mad eye could do nothing but grumble and nod before limping his way down the Hall Viktor just came down. Although the headmaster really didn't seem to be bothered by the mans current attitude he did let out a deep sigh of frustration. He turned to the rapidly coming durmstrang champion giving him a few more moments to catch his breath before speaking.

"Is there something you needed my help with young man?" After straightening himself out to his full height he began addressing the hogwarts headmaster.

"I wanted to talk to you about seeing if you could help get someone onto the trip into the village tomorrow." the slightly socially challenged man asked the head of the school. While he didn't display any discomfort at this topic, Viktor could see that in his eyes he seemed tired of answering this question. No doubt he had this question asked to him quite often and that though only came to the champion's mind now. However it didn't matter to him, he was going to make sure Harry would be going on the trip.

"I can only assume you are referring to one Mr.Potter are you not?" The aged man stated more than asked, and once the younger of the two nodded he had continued "I see, Well I must inform you that there is currently nothing that i could do. He did not hand in his permission slip signed and that is the only requirement that is needed for any student to go into the village." The older man said in a tone that sounded slightly regretful, but from in the fact that this was his final decision.

"I have reason to believe that there was circumstances that made it difficult for him to get it signed." Stated Viktor smoothly hoping that he could convince him to look into the issue, but Dumbledore wasn't having any of it.

"Be that as it may Mr.Krumm there is still nothing I would be capable of doing to assist young Mr.Potter. If I were to act in the interest of him it could be perceived as favoritism and as a proud educator I can not show any form of such." At this point he now held no regret in his voice and was even beginning to sound a little angry and inpatient. "If you wish to continue this conversation I would suggest you follow me, I do need to be somewhere soon and you will need to be at the same location shortly after I." After saying that he began walking at a brisk pace down the hallway, placing the folded parchment into his robes. Viktor had followed after him in an attempt to hopefully persuade him into letting Harty go on this trip. Not only because he wanted someone to spend time with in the village being that this would be his first time there. However after that horrific dream they had a week ago he was convinced that Harry wasn't as okay with life as he let on. This past week had allowed each of them a small glimpse into each others lives and who they really are. Viktor was bold and comfortable in his on skin but had self confidence issues when it came to being around so many people. Flying on a broom really helped him with that and the same could be said about Cedric to an extent. He seemed to be a bit more reserved about himself and what he truly wants, him and Fleur shared that. However it was harry that worried him the most if he was honest, he just seemed to be holding back so much pain. Viktor wanted to help mend that pain that his new husband felt, he felt it was his duty to him.

"I would have to ask you to please reconsider, I'm worried that Harry is not doing too well mentally and I think this trip into Hogsmeat would really help with that." The Bulgarian superstar pleaded with the headmaster. A brief twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes when he heard the young man mispronounce the villages name, but it did nothing to sway him.

"While I must say I am warmed to see that you care for Mr. Potters wellbeing I can assure you that we are well aware of his troubling situation. However the current circumstances surrounding his situation are of a delicate nature, therefore making it something difficult to fully address. Please understand that we are trying our best to make things as easy for him as possible but we can only do so much." gone was Dumbledore's grandfatherly tone but he he was not out right rude either. He simply spoke with a tone of finality as the rounded another one of the various halls in the castle. This however raised a big red flag to Viktor, whatever seemed to be wrong in Harry's life wasn't unknown about but instead was left to its own devices.

"So let me get this straight you are telling me that as an educator you wont show favoritism, but you refuse to help a student who obviously needs your help in his personal life." Viktor was practically seething with rage as he spoke through barely clenched teeth to try and keep himself from shouting. How could someone contradict themselves so much in one conversation. This man was claiming to be nothing but a professional educator but refused to do something when one of his students needed him. That was something that seemed off to him and he would be sure to get an answer from the older man.

However that would be difficult seeing as now any trace of friendly demeanor the older man had vanished. Gone was his lax posture and slightly smiling face as he drew back his shoulders to stand at his full height and his mouth pressed in a thin hard line. It was one thing to be questioned about his actions and it is another entirely to accused of doing nothing about a student in need. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't regret sending Harry to live with his relatives but it had to be done. Without the protection that Lily gave him when he was a baby the young man would have surely died. What he did, for better or worst, was all in the goal of keeping the boy alive and hold off the coming threat as long as possible.

"Mr. Krum, while your concern for young Harry is definitely appreciated, I must ask that you refrain from comments on a situation you know nothing of." He spoke in a very angry and jaded tone as he had stopped walking and was now standing stock still in the hallway. It was at this time that Viktor began to feel intimidated since the conversation began, the first time he felt the weight of who he was talking to. This was the man to stop the first wizarding war single handedly, the man who was deemed the strongest wizard since Merlin. It was often forgotten by most younger individuals, seeing as he had such a grandfatherly nature but Albus Dumbledore was someone you didn't want angry with you.

However, as intimidating as it was for Viktor, the young quidditch superstar did not back down in any way. Standing firm against a legend in the magical world, beads of sweat could be felt forming on the back of his neck. His thoughts told him it would be easy to give in and just drop the topic, but a single thought made him press on. The thought of a boy with deep green eyes and fiery red hair, a coy smile on his face.

 _'He wouldn't have gave up here, not when someone needed his help as bad as Harry seems to need mine.'_ This thought had gave him the strength to push on and say something that even surprised himself somewhat.

"You may be right about that but either way you look at it a student needs your help and you are choosing to do nothing. That doesn't sound like something that a proud educator would be doing." The shear conviction that was in his words surprised even Viktor but in the end they were true. Anyone with working eyes could see Harry was struggling with some big issues that he needed help with. Yet everyone seemed to be more focus on something else rather than help him.

For his part, Dumbledore was at a loss for words at what the younger man had said. It was true that every decision the headmaster made was to put Harry in a better position for the fight yet to come. However in doing so he may have turned a blind eye to the boys mental and emotional welfare. Albus had always took pride in the fact that he was a good teacher and headmaster, however a man nearly one fifth his age was making him rethink that.

Before his train of thought could go any further though two people came rounding the corner. When they took notice to the two other occupants in the hall the pair had stopped frozen in their tracks. The surprised look on there faces almost made it look like they were caught stealing from gringotts bank. They both seemed to have their clothes a bit out of order as well and for a moment no one said a word. Dumbledore was wearing a smile as big as Viktors knowing that they both were probably doing something they would have no doubt gotten in trouble for if they had been caught.breaking the silence the older man spoke with a playful tone.

"Ahh Ms. Delacour, Mr. Diggory just the two people i was looking for."

 **Earlier with Cedric and Fleur**

After watching Viktor bolt out of the Great Hall like a mad man, Cedric and Fleur took their time finishing up breakfast. Cedric couldn't help but to take notice on how refined and elegant Fleur seemed to eat her food. Each move looked effortless yet graceful all at the same time, her actions going perfectly with her otherworldly beauty. Or maybe that was just her Veela allure at work on him, either way it was pleasant to see.

"It's not polite to stare you know." Fleur said as more of a statement rather than a question, this caused Cedric to nearly jump in shock to be found staring at her. He managed to knock his cup of pumpkin juice down and all over the table and his fork fell to the floor. Cedric couldn't help the blush creeping onto his face as he quickly straightened his cup and picked up his fork. This alone had Fleur nearly laughing her head off with how funny she found one of her husband's nerves to be when around her. He was acting more like a fourteen year old boy the way he would blush in embarrassment and how nervous he was.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean that up" he said hastily before pulling out his wand and giving it a quick flick and clearing the juice on the table. After picking up his fork from the floor the the Hufflepuff took a moment to calm himself before speaking again.

"I'm usually not this nervous when it comes to this kind of stuff I just don't know what has gotten into me." He sounded slightly frustrated and embarrassed but overall calmer than he was moments ago. He was yelling the truth, while Fleur was very pretty that alone shouldn't have made him feel so nervous. The same could be said with his interactions with Viktor as well. While Cedric may have more than a crush on the Bulgarian superstar he didn't understand why it was he acted so nervous in front of him. He remembers being like this a few years back when he was still getting a hold on his hormones and raging libido.

The sound of giggling soon broke the young Hufflepuff out of his intense tots for the moment. Looking across the table in the direction of the angelic sound he found Fleur giggling like a mad school girl. It took her a brief moment to gain her composure, but when she did she was quick to explain herself.

"It's fine Cedric honestly, in fact I have seen more boys make even bigger fools of themselves when in front of me. So do not beat yourself up about it." when she spoke her voice was smooth like Silk and her French accent was now so faint you can barely hear it. Even so her voice still had a very foreign and exotic sound to it. The very sound of it still sent shivers up Cedric spine whenever he could catch it.

"Well either way we should get going to meet up with your little sister." Gabrielle one of the few people who knew about the odd circumstances the four was dealing with. She would often spend her free time with her sister, and by extension her new brothers, just talking to them about her day or asking about the boys. It was nice for the four to be able to speak about their bond to someone who wasn't a decade older than them, even if she was younger than even Harry. The first time the others were introduced to the young veela was the day they had all received answers from the letter they had sent out.

The letters had all held more or less what they had all expected, with each of them getting a response stating they would talk after their first task. Viktors was the most docile of the letters seeing as it wasn't his family who he informed but his manager. Cedric and Fleurs however were much worse than a simple see you at the first task. With a tirade large enough to fill three pages worth of parchment it was safe to assume that their parents were furious. If Gabrielle wasn't there calming down would have been infinitely harder.

The Girl seemed to be bursting with excitement at the fact that she didn't just have one, but three new brothers. She had gone crazy asking all sorts of questions, from there personal lives, to if they would be moving in with them on Paris. The young witch obviously had a crush on Harry, seeing as she would become much more shy when speaking directly to him. However shy, she was not speechless in the slightest instead opting to stutter and giggle her way through talking to the boy who lived. It was cute and for those few moments their whole life wasn't a whirlwind of chaos.

After the mess Cedric had made was cleaned the duo had started making there way to the Beauxbaton carriage. As they walked the two talked about nothing of particular interest. From speculation on what the first task would be, to random stories of school or or earlier times in their life. Although, all throughout their walk Fleur had started noticing the eyes that were on them. Not that she wasn't used to eyes being on her since they had always been on her since puberty but this time felt different. Everywhere Fleur went with the boys they seemed to have a large number of ladies eyeing them up. The looks easily reminded the french witch of the looks she always got from the boys in her school. At first she thought it was just a coincidence or because they too were champions in the tournament. However it was started happening all the time, and it didn't seem like the boys were taking notice at all.

"Hey everything okay?" Cedric had asked with concern laced in his voice, the sudden sound jolting the quarter veela from her train of thought. Seeing his look of confusion and worry made Fleur give him a dazzling smile before speaking.

"Yes I am fine thank you but I have to ask, have you noticed anything strange going on?" this had caught the Hufflepuff off guard at first but then he took a moment to think about it. If the young man was being honest with himself he had noticed the odd amount of attention the girls were giving him. At first he just chalked it up to him being selected as a Hogwarts champion, but now.

"Yeah now that you mention it i have, a lot of people seem to be staring at me more often." he said matter of factly, causing Fleur to simply nod. She wanted to push the issue but before she could a sudden sense of intense emotion washed over her. Her face got red and her breathing began to come in slightly more ragged than before.

One quick glance in Cedrics direction told her he was feeling the exact same thing coming through their bond. One of them was horny as all hell.

It was at that very moment Fleur grabbed the handsome man that she was bonded with and roughly pulled him into an empty classroom. Poor Cedric had no time to recover from his slight shock of being pulled along before his "wife's" lips where on his. A sense of desperate need and primal hunger was surging through the both of them as their makeout session was getting more heated. Time felt like it was nonexistent as the two of them began moving towards removing each others clothes. Fleur was quick at discarding the boys robe and shirt as Cedric began undoing the buttons for her dress. They broke their assault on each others faces to start removing more clothing faster.

While Cedric was fumbling with his belt Fleur had managed to easily slip her panties off and fling them to the side. She hopped onto a desk and opened her legs just enough so her pussy was showing. As she waited she began massaging her breasts with her right hand, and playing with her slick womanhood with her left. The anticipation of what was to come only grew as the slightly older hufflepuff finally was able to get his manhood free from its confines. Bobbing up and down excitedly, the quarter veela could only stop and gape at his sheer size alone. His girth nearly matching the width of her forearm, and his length was definitely a healthy eight inches plus.

licking her lips at the sight before her the French witch opened her legs further, inviting one of her husbands to come right on in. Taking his cue Cedric closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers while aiming his hard member to penetrate her. In this moment Fleur could now see why the female populace was so enamored with her men, if only slightly. It was more than who they were or how they looked something about them was just so, alluring. Top that with the fact that he was grinding his lower region into hers and her heart rate was now through the roof.

He was close now, just a little lower and heaven would claim the both of them in its sweet embrace. However it would seem that fate was a cruel mistress, because just as Cedric was about "stick" his landing a voice rang through from the hallway.

"So let me get this straight you are telling me that as an educator you wont show favoritism, but you refuse to help a student who obviously needs your help in his personal life." Viktors voice had stopped the two dead in their tracks and caused them to rush so they could make themselves presentable. After a quick few seconds of getting their clothes back in order both had hurried for the door to try and escape embarrassment. However before leaving a single piece of royale blue cloth had caught Cedric's eye and he quickly grabbed it before leaving. Shoving the cloth into his pocket as he turned the corner. As he was about to call out to Fleur to wait the dirty blonde had stopped dead in his tracks when he had came face to face with his headmaster and husband. As the two blondes simply stared silently at the other two hallway occupants seconds slowly ticked by. Tired of the silence the oldest man began speaking in a joyful yet playful tone.

"Ahh Ms. Delacour, Mr. Diggory just the two people i was looking for, we are going to begin the wand weighing ceremony shortly. If Mr. Diggory would be so kind as to retrieve Mr. Potter and bring him down to the trophy room?" as soon as he finished his sentence he waited for no reply as he now shifted his attention back to Viktor. "Mr. Krumm I'm sorry but our conversation will have to wait for now we are on a rather tight schedule." The finality in his voice had left no room for argument when addressing the Durmstrang champion. This caused the other two champions to feel slightly awkward and nervous as it would seem that Albus Dumbledore and Viktor Krumm were not exactly happy with one another. The young man said nothing, only giving a tight nod in acceptance to hold their previous conversation.

"Umm sure, no problem headmaster I'll go get Harry, I'll see you three in a little bit then." Cedric said, unsure of exactly what was happening between the two. As he began his way down to the dungeons Fleur quietly made her way to Viktors side as the two followed the Hogwarts headmaster down the hallway.

"So is everything okay Viktor?" she whispered after a few seconds, not wanting to draw in the older wizards attention to her budding conversation. However Viktor didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood after his interaction with the wizarding legend, if his response was anything to go by. Speaking in his native tongue the bulgarian wizard said one word.

"Fine." The word was said with such harshness that it caused a shiver to run up the French witches spine like a cold draft of wind. Fleur knew the "conversation" they were having was now finished as the look on his face could easily show he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. She just hoped that whatever happened wasn't too big of a deal, with everything that's been going on in their lives the last thing they needed was to start pissing off powerful wizards. However totally different thoughts were going through Viktors mind at the moment, and the one at the very top was simple.

 _'Come hell or high waters I'm getting that boy on this field trip.'_


	7. chapter 7 pt 1

**HE LIVES!! thats right folks after some time (well over a year by my count but could be wrong) I am back to give you more poly fanfictiony goodness on Harry Potter. which i hold no ownership of, (my disclamer) thank you all for the positive feed** **back i have gotten so far, means a lot to me that you guys like it. now i know its been a while but i hope this chapter and next one helps make up for me being gone for so long.**

 **enough of the rambling on to the story!**

Chapter 7: Clarity and Confusion part 1

Nymphadora Tonks was not having a good morning in any way whatsoever. First she woke up late and therefore she was on the wrong side of her boss Madam Bones. Next she was told that she was being reassigned from her typical patrol duty in the alley to having typical patrol duty out at Hogsmeade for the tournament. Worst of all, however, she was now stuck with an escort mission for the daily prophet with one Rita Skeeter. The last misfortune was bestowed upon her sper of the moment, apparently someone had rigged the game for fourth champion and not one with good odds. Madam Bones definitely wanted the issue of a fourteen year old being entered in a potentially lethal tournament figured out.

It was only right seeing as her niece went to school there, what if it was her and not the boy who lived. That's why, even though it sucked, she understood why she was being assigned to Hogsmeade for the time being. If anything fishy was happening at the school she could get information better than most with her unique talents.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" a sickening sweet tone asked from behind her which only made it harder to stop herself from causing her hair to morph red. However it did change to a deep purple as she couldn't help the anger inside from making some kind of change. She really hated that name, Nymphadora. Honestly could her mother not think of anything more annoying to name her than Nymphadora, was Shitty-Shitty-Assface already taken.

"Yes that's me but please don't call me Nymphadora, Tonks would do just fine Ms. Skeeter." The young Auror said evenly while turning to face her. With all the rumors that had been passed around about Rita Skeeter the metamorphmagus had half expected one of those evil witches from muggle stories. What she got was a fairly attractive blonde woman in her mid to late thirties wearing, in her opinion, what had to be the brightest of green dresses. Her piercing green eyes had a predatory look in them as she sized up the younger like a piece of meat.

"My my look at you, I was told I would have a special escort to Hogwarts and special you are." She said in an almost appraising voice before shaking her head slightly, "Sorry Ms. Tonks I was just thinking about how much easier my job would have been with your particular skill set." She continued on with a chipper tone and smile on her ruby red lips. Tonks was about to say something before sirens started to blare throughout the Ministry, floos started to lock and people began panicking.

"Ms. Skeeter stay close we don't know what happened yet so please follow me." The young auror said as she grabbed a tight hold of the reporter and tried to wade her way through the panicking crowd. Even though things were chaotic Tonks training came in full force and her first priority is to make sure her charge was safe. Unfortunately for her that meant getting her to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, something made very difficult with all the chaos. However she did manage to get the reporter down to her workplace in reasonable time.

"Ms. Skeeter please stay here until I come back for you." Not wasting for a response the pink haired auror turned on her heel and sped out of the department. Following some higher ranking officers Tonks made her way to the heart of the commotion that was going on. From what she could pick up from the random screams and commands being thrown about was that the Ministry had been somehow infiltrated through the Department of Mysteries. The one thing many people, including herself, were thinking was how the hell anyone got in from there at all. The Ministry itself was practically build around the Department of Mysteries making it the single most protected area in the entire facility.

Upon reaching the department all the aurors present tensed up and drew their wands to the ready. The reason being was the place was completely destroyed like a fierce battle had just finished up. Blood and rubble was scattered everywhere you looked and the air smelled of burnt flesh and destruction. Including herself, five aurors were currently at the entrance doors to the separate areas of study. All of them had been blown off their hinges and none of them were in one solid piece anymore.

"What the hell happened here?" Questioned one of the older looking aurors in the group. He was a tall man with a rather lanky build that made him look taller than he really was. Taking point of the rag tag team he was moving slowly towards the open door that seemed to lead to outer space as stars and small planets could be seen from the doorway.

"I don't know but whatever it was it wasn't friendly." the pink haired woman said while kicking over a rather large rock to see what was under it. That wound up being a mistake as she found the remaining fingers of one of the earlier responding officers. They had an appearance of being ripped off and charred to near bone. 'That explains the smell' thought Tonks grimmly as she had to forcefully hold her breakfast in her stomach. It wouldn't help the smell in the room or her if she was to throw up now so she did her best and kept it in.

The place looked like a huge battle was fought and with the blood and remains all scattered about no doubt there was. The problem is not just any witch or wizard was an auror, so it stands to reason it wasn't just some random witch or wizard who did this. The level of power and skill needed to take on any number greater than three would be considered a master duelist or higher. Tonks wasn't sure why but none of this was spelling bad feeling to her though. Yeah the bodies were something that needed to be answered but she felt like whatever caused it was gone now. It's hard to explain really but to her she just felt like the worst of this little breech was done and over with.

"Cadet!" Shouted a shorter woman with average length brown hair fully grabbing the former hufflepuff from her thoughts. "Get your head out of your arse and pay attention cause we are about to split up, Richard take the far left," the tall lanky gentleman from earlier simply nodded "James you and the Cadet here are gonna go investigate straight ahead while me and Lidia here will be checking the other two doors on the far right."

"And what about the other areas not being covered?" Asked an average sized and looking man who had to be James. This caused the brunette to round on him something fierce.

"Look whatever did this could have killed us the second we walked in right? So that means it's either toying with us or it's not here anymore, either way we need to get moving. There may still be people alive and breathing and it's our job to go in and help them get to safety. Now stop wasting time and do your job!" This was the only motivation that he, and everyone else for that matter, had needed to get into gear and start their search. Being the senior officer had its perks but it sucked that it could only be used in times like this.

 **With Tonks**

Walking into the room where unspeakables studied space was an odd thing to say the least. For one there wasn't a floor to stand on when you entered the room instead floating around as if weightless. This alone would be enough to through most people off of their game seeing as it was harder to game a sense of equilibrium. However the bad state the room seemed to be in made the situation worse as the enchantments seemed to be flickering in and out if existence. Still, either of those things paled in comparison to the amount of corpses and limbs they found floating about the room.

"What the fuck happened?" the pink haired auror asked in a ghostly tone as her hair started changing into a mousey brown. This was something she wasn't trained for in the slightest but she now had to deal with. It was difficult to say the least but this was her job and her companion was quick to reminder of that as well.

"Stay sharp rookie this may look bad but we don't want to get caught off guard." James barked out in a commanding tone that showed that he had been in situations similar to these. He had a cool demeanor about him as he floated about the room taking in the carnage trying his best to stay level headed and keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Freeze don't move!" Screemed tonks suddenly jolting James to attention as he scanned the room with wand at the ready. However he didn't see a living thing in any direction he looked in. Glancing at the younger auror he noticed her wand pointing straight ahead of her as if ready to cast.

"I SAID FREEZE!!!" She screeched out again, this time throwing out a stunner that had obviously collided with some invisible force. A force that looked like it was a person's upper body which was all James needed to fire off his own spell to ensnare there guest. However the second his spell left his wand it evaporated into the air leaving no trace at all. Fear shot through his body at seeing his spell dissipate before his eyes that he almost missed the feeling that washed over his body the very next second.

It was almost as if being hit with a petrification but on a totally different level. He could almost feel the raw magic in whatever it was that was holding him back and it terrified him as well as made him feel safe. It was an odd mix of emotions for sure but not something he had the luxury of thinking about. His first priority was trying to get his body to move and he was failing at it miserably. Not a single centimeter of his body would respond to him by moving and it was unnerving. As the seconds ticked by he could hear the soft grunts coming from the metamorphmagus likely going through the same as him.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone and both individuals had control of their bodies again. The first response from Jame was to ask the cadet what the hell that was about, but before he could turn and ask his question Tonks had already sped out of the room. Not wanting to lose his only lead he gave chase to the pinkett as she flashed through the door and stopped dead center of the room.

"Cadet, the hell was that about?" The brunette man asked as he came up behind her. She seemed to be frantic as she looked around the room for some signs of whatever it was she saw in the room of space. As the room began to fill with the other aurors James grabbed her by the shoulders before speaking firmly again.

"Hey, I asked you a question cadet, what the bloody hell was that back there? I couldn't even see it." This caused the pinkett to snap her attention back on the occupants of the room. All of them seeming on edge by her actions while James seemed to be terrified at what happened. She really couldn't blame the guy either she had felt its power and she just knew that if it wanted, all off Great Britain would probably fall to it. Smacking his hands from her shoulder she began moving for the lift at the back of the room.

"We need to find Madame Bones, this is gonna sound pretty out there so I only wanna say it once."

 **At Hogwarts**

Today was not a good day for the Triwizard champions and it didn't seem to be getting any easier for them either. First was the eventful morning in which Viktor spoke to the Hogwarts headmaster, Cedric and Fleur had a "personal detour" on their way to see the quarter veelas sister, and Harry had his first experience in a broom closet with a girl. All in all it wasn't a day that the young adults would be forgetting anytime soon that was for sure, and it was barely half done. They still had their wand weighing ceremony and interviews that still needed to be done before they would be free to go back to their daily routine of classes and or training. Which is what brought the Hufflepuff champion down to the dungeons in front of the fourth year potions class. Giving a quick knock the blonde haired wizard opened the door to find all eyes trained on the entrance where he stood. Taking a brief look around Cedrics silvery eyes locked onto Harry's emerald for a split second before the older boy directed his attention to Professor Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I need to borrow Mr. Potter for a bit. The headmaster needs to speak with him about tournament business." The young man said smoothly trying to be polite as possible as to not make any issues for Harry if he came back today. Something the potions master was grateful for as he motioned for the young Gryffindor to leave with no fuss.

As the two Hogwarts champions made their way to the hall where the event would take place the older boy had taken notice to a few things. One was the very peculiar way Harry seemed to be walking with his school bag held tightly in front of him and the awkward way his legs moved while he walked. He also had a bit of a far off look that easily told the world that he was too busy in his own world at the moment.

"You okay there Harry, we don't need to make a detour to Madame Pomfrey do we?" The second the words left Cedric's mouth a startled Harry nearly jumped a full body length in the air. The elder boy could feel a smile spread across his face at that sudden reaction the younger gave.

"I'm fine!" The ebony haired boy shouted flustered at the situation he was in. Harry wasn't completely oblivious to what being aroused was being that it was something covered here briefly. However the course was only one day and the class covered nothing on the opposite sex or much about his own to be honest. Other than telling him what he was going through was natural and that taking care of those urges or speaking of them was to be a private matter. He was going to ask some of his friends this year about their own teachings they got from their families seeing as his didn't much care for him. However that was before the whole goblet of fire incident had happened two weeks ago and before that he hadn't found the chance. Now he had no one but his new partners to turn to for answers on this topic.

That wasn't a bad thing in all honesty seeing as all of them were older and more than likely had some advice and info for him. Fleur was out by default, not that he had anything against her but the topic was just too embarrassing to openly talk with her about. That left his two husbands and of the two to ask he honestly felt Viktor was the better option. He just seemed more comfortable with his attractions to the group as a whole and has had no issues expressing them. However Harry felt that Cedric, while younger and less experienced, would be more tamed about the whole thing.

"Hey Cedric?" Harry began timidly, Cedric turned his gaze so he was looking at him while they walked. "I have a question…" He didn't get to finish his question as he and his husband had ran into a stranger roaming the hallways. The person seemed to be a man of average size and build with a fairly average set of robes as well. It wasn't until the man spotted them and began going towards them did the two realize that this man was anything but average. A beautiful head of golden blonde hair that seemed as if his hair was made of melted galleon, his eyes held the same color as well. Up close the only thing either boy could say about this man was that he had an otherworldly appearance.

"Excuse me you two wouldn't happen to be Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter would you?" he asked in a voice that nearly sounded as if it was enchanted and both boys had easily fell silently under its spell. All the two of them could do was nod as they had felt as of true honest to god magic was forcing them to nothing else but either confirm or deny truthfully. Upon confirmation the man opened his mouth again to produce that heavenly sound.

"Perfect then if you two would so kindly come with me, I'm a little flush on time." As soon as he finished his words he turned on his heal and began taking perfect and graceful strides towards the trophy room, without so much as a look backwards to see if they were following him simply assuming that they would. Which both boys had taken their paces up to a near jogging as the man decided to move quickly down the halls. While Harry was the smallest of the group causing him to have to actually jog every other step to keep pace, Cedric had no such issue as he had an easier time following along if only slightly.

'I hope Harry is alright, he has been acting so tense. Well more than he has the past few days.' Cedric had thought to himself, and it was true. Harry had been getting more comfortable with his spouses as of late almost to the point of acting the way he did normally. Well at least to how he was when Cedric first met him when he was still getting used to Hogwarts. And for two weeks it's more than anyone in there situation could have asked for. However the young ebony haired wizard had been acting strange towards them as well, he said it was nothing but honestly Cedric just didn't know.

"Im fine I promise, just stressed about the tournament." Harry had responded and surprised his fellow champion causing him to trip slightly. Had the younger boy been less focused on trying to keep pace with the two older men than he would have noticed Cedric did not move his mouth to speak.

"We're here." The mystery man said as he began to open the doors to the trophy room, something that confused both boys seeing as they that it was a little farther than what they had traveled. Their confusion only climbing as the entered a rather empty trophy room to what they were expecting. It was only yesterday that the three headmasters had came in and informed them that today would be the last day that they could hold back the media. They had done their best at keeping all media activity off the school grounds and away from the champions as they requested. Instead, keeping them busy with interviews with helping hands setting up the three tasks, to students who knew the champions.

The later of the two did not go over well at all. Harry was being slandered by nearly every student they spoke with calling him a cheater and an attention seeker. Those being the nice things they said. The only one who came close to that frustration was Fleur who was equally slandered like her young husband. That was, of course, if she was mentioned for more than a line or two before they segwayed into her father. Never in her life had she been so angry and so happy at her father at the same time. Cedric was the one who probably came out with the least rumors or media backlash whatsoever. Worse thing that had been said was that he may be attracted to men, and seeing that he actually was it didn't bother him too much. It probably worried his parents to death and back though. Honestly the least stressed about the media was Viktor, seeing as he just didn't care what the had to say. He had come to realise that reporters will report what they please and if that just so happens to be the truth than better for you.

Still each one of them had been prepared to handle the onslaught of reporters from across the globe that was promised. Instead the room they walked into had both Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour waiting with the three headmasters of each school in attendance.

"I see you found our missing two champions." The elderly Dumbledore in his usual friendly tone clearly addressing the beautiful man that lead the two boys there. The man gave a quick nod before speaking.

"That I did Albus now would you kindly leave me and the children to speak alone, I have more than a few questions for them." It was said so plainly that it completely floored the four bonded that this man would speak to such a powerful and respected man like that. "Same to you two as well." He addressed the other school leaders in the same manner he did with the Hogwarts headmaster.

What was more surprising was that the three had simply nodded and walked out of the room! As they left the doors slammed shut and an odd type of ward began enclosing the room. Once finished the four were drawn to the loud clap that came from the front of the room by the door way.

"Okay you four we need to have a little chat."


End file.
